It's not over yet, not till I say it's over!
by Blackenflames
Summary: My name is Mika Kurosaki I'm currently 7 years old. I have black hair and light brown eyes and I can see ghost. I've lived in a orphanage ever since until I was suddenly adopted by kain Cross. I'm living with my step-sister Yuki that always seems to be in danger and there's a silver headed boy name Zero that hates me but also is constantly by my side.
1. Chapter 1 Mika Kurosak!

**Okay, this has some bleach mixed to it, but the vampire knight theme stays the same. I just been watching so much Bleach that I had no choice but to do so :) If you guys have never watched Bleach don't worry, I'm not going to go to much deep to it. So just try to go along with it for now...**

**If you have want the next chapter send me a review, if not well, this story's done. So no pressure or anything :P lol No feelings will be hurt...**

**OKAY Now for the disclaimer. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOR THE PIECES OF BLEACH FOR NOW I ONLY OWN MI, FUYU RIKO AND THE MAIN CHARACTER MIKA ... except for her last name...  
Let's start the chapter! ^_^  
**

Tick tock, that's what that entire stupid clock did all afternoon. I'm staying in room with only one damn window and a creaky door that seriously needs some oil on it. I was told that I'm going to be meeting someone fairly famous. I should be excited and bouncing off my chair. Screaming out that I'm finally going to be adopted since almost every kid said I am unadoptable. I should get of this room right fucking now and cussed them out and make them eat their words. But there not wrong because I am unadoptable. I have this condition well that's what they call it. I'm able to see ghost. Like as right now there is a man in black suit freaking out.

"What the hell is going on why can't anyone see me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs nearly making the one window shatter.

My name is Mika Kurosaki I'm currently 7 years old. I have black hair and light brown eyes and I can see ghost. I never met my parents the only trace I have of them is one of their closes friend name Orihime but she's living in a small town called Karakurachō. I could go out after and question her about my parents, but the truth of the matter I don't want to know…not yet.

"GRRRRR SHUT THE HELL UP I CAN HEAR YOU SO BE QUIET BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING STUPID IN FRONT OF EVERYONE-

"Good Morning, Kurosaki. I see you are screaming at nothing again" Miss Kao sighed. There was a tall girlish man with glasses and his blond hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Like I give a fuck, what you think-OW!" I was hit once again with a ruler, that I call Mr. Ruler because I'm terrible at naming objects.

"Mind your manners, Kurosaki, This man is Headmaster Cross. He is going to be the new head principle of Cross Academy" she spoke with highness.

"So he's so popular because he's name after a school that no one has _EVER_ been to. Wow, every teenager probably wants to go there" I responded sarcastically.

"KUROSAKI" She spat and smacked me with Mr. Ruler. The ghost chuckled a bit and soon left the room. Bitch…I would kill him but he's already dead.

" It's alright, I have a boy named Zero, he's fairly new as well. I'm used to it" He smiled.

"I see, I have told you before there is other more farther disciplined children in the orphanage than this one Headmaster Cross" Kao said placing the ruler in the side of her white belt.

"Miss Kao, can we start with signing the adoption papers already, my younger daughter is anxious to see her new old sister? " The weird man asked. Kao stared at him in shock.

"You…actually consider her?" She said with astonishment

"Well, actually I do" He grinned. What the hell is going on… and old sister?

"Well, let me just get the papers and you can take her home" She spoke in a tone that is so un-normal that even today I still won't believe. She bowed and quickly left the room with a man that I hardly know. Another familiar ghost walked through the wall, his name Daisuke. He enjoys following me around and causing a lot of trouble. His favorite thing to do is scaring people.

"Hello Mi-KA" He greeted. He was a head shorter than me and still had the same goofy grin on his face symbolizing he done something stupid.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed.

"Nothing, just terrifying some kid with the ouija board upstairs." He snickered. He looked around the room and his smiled plummet.

"Your getting adopted" his voice dropping.

"Yeah, there filling up some papers and sending me off with a weird man."

"Really, I never thought you end up getting adopted" He chuckled lightly

"JACK ASS WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" I cursed.

"Nothing, but you shouldn't' cuss out loud when your new guardian, is here" He smirked and quickly disappeared. What? Seriously I did it again. I swear he's going to pay…then again maybe he won't. The man that is soon to be my guardian stared at me with no horror. I guess he already read my file that I talk to ghost.

"Hello Mika, I'm Kain Cross, you probably don't remember me but you saved a daughter of mine name Yuki" He said.

"Saved...hmmm… I would remember saving someone." I thought. His daughter? Was it that lost girl that was almost kidnapped by the red eyed man?

"OH YAH, That girl that almost got killed by that hobo at town the other day!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, her name is Yuki. She was almost attacked by a vampire twice now" He said calmly even after saying the word vampire…

"Um sir, either your trying to make a joke and clear the tension but what you just said was stupid. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as vampires"

He gave me confused look and then folded his arms. "So you believe in ghost but you don't believe in vampires" He said sounding a bit irritated.

"I have to see it in order to believe it, all I see right now is middle aged a man that is way into twilight, vampire diaries and true blood." I said.

"HUH! Fine I'll prove to you that vampires do exist, by coming and living at cross Academy." He boasts.

"Okay, if I come and stay and there are no so called vampires, then you give me the privilege to let me do whatever I want and whenever I want!" I smiled.

" Agreed, but if I win, You must call me FATHER and also take care Yuki from scary ghost… I mean your sister" He chuckled.

"You are so on!" I growled.

**~XXX~**

I was sent to my room to pack all my belongings. Although this place was an old dumped, it still was my home. I grew up with friends and they treated me like family. Fuyu, Mi, and Riko, were taking everything out all my clothes out my suit case while I'm trying to put everything back inside.

"You can't leave me, who is going to stop Riko, from annoying me all the time." Mi whined. Mi was the youngest among the four of us. She was considered one of the most adorable girls in the orphanage. Her blue eyes, golden wavy blonde hair, and most important her baby face made her the most likable but of course looks can be deceiving. She's very capable of handling herself and beating the crap out of anyone. She hates be considered weak and defenseless.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU SNOUT NOSE BRATT!" Riko snarled. She and Mi are sisters they, love each other very much even though they get on each other's last nerves. Rika was a head taller than me; she had brunette straight hair and golden eyes.

"Girls, Girls, Can we please try to calm down, soon or later, they're going to figure out that, Mika is nuts because she talks to imaginary people" Fuyu smiled.

"Imaginary, huh, Ok, I'll make sure Daisuke makes a surprise visit in your room" I threatened. Fuyu the only boy in our group, we're the same height even though he's too stupid to acknowledge that. We fought many times but somehow end up as best friends. He has auburn hair and two different colored eyes, one green and the other blue. He was an outcast until he met the awesome me!

"You know I don't believe in Daisuke!" He denied.

"Riiight" I smirked. There was a hard pound on the door and it was Miss Kao the wicked witch of the western bitch.

"I assume you are finish packing, Kurosaki" She said lifting up my suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I muttered.

"Good, now let's go" She growled and dragging me by the arm. She quickly pulled me down the stairs, while all the kids were staring at me with wide eyes. There all probably thinking:

_That freak got adopted, No way, well that's one delinquent and three more to go. _

We were finally at the door and Headmaster Cross was in his white car waving like an idiot. My life in the orphanage was over. I opened the car door and was about leave, when someone grabbed hold of my arm.

"Mika…_don't go_" Daisuke cried.

"Kurosaki, get inside the car" Kao ordered.

"I'm sorry, Dasiuke, I'll come visit you again someday" I promised.

"Don't leave me" He sobbed.

"KUROSAKI GET INSIDE" Miss Kao said pushing me inside the car. She threw my bags in side and then we drove off leaving Daisuke screaming.

**~XXX~**

Headmaster Cross danced his way into the kitchen calling out Yuki and Zero in a high girly pitch. I swear this is going to ruin my reputation at the orphanage. I let out a long sigh. The room look nothing like some vampire dungeon, there was no coffins or blood laying anywhere. It look like a normal house/kitchen, academy whatever.

"Is he here?" A girl with long brown hair wearing a long sleep gown ran to the kitchen. He? Who is she talking about…

"No, Yuki, it's the girl from the other day, remember? Her name is Mika Kurosaki." Kain smiled.

"Oh yes! You were the one that save me, I was searching for you all over." She smiled wide.

"Yeah, you found me it's nice to finally meet you, Yuki" I greeted.

"Um, is he going to come?" Yuki said with a pleaded face.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, he said he couldn't make it" Kain said. Yuki's face dropped. She must have been more excited to see this man than me.

"So who is this person that your so excited to meet" I asked.

"Oh, his name is Kaname-sama, he's good friend of mind" She blushed.

"Oh, I see" I grinned. This girl is so easy to read. She has a big crush on him, no wonder…

"So where will I be sleeping" I asked headmaster cross.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind sleeping with Yuki" He said.

"Nope not at all" I responded.

"You're going to be living here with us" She jumped up and down.

"Yup, so that way I can make sure you stay out of trouble in town" I smirked. Her face turned to a deeper red.

"Heh, yeah sorry for causing you so much trouble"

"Not at all, I get myself into more trouble all by myself" I chuckled.

"We're going to have so much fun together, come with me, you have to meet Zero" She said dragging me down the hall.

"This room is mine the one down the left, and this one right here is Zero. He doesn't talk much, because of his family death." She said sadly.

"Oh, what killed them?" I questioned.

"Don't you know? Vampires the one that tried to attack me but you beat him up like it was nothing!"

"Vampires…um Yuki there's no such thing as vampires." I answered.

"What!"

"Headmaster Cross told me about them but I don't believe in one word that he said."

"Once you see-

"Yuki what do you want this time?" A boy with silver hair and silver eyes opened the door slightly opened. He had a mad expression and is pretty hard to picture if this boy ever been happy.

"Oh, Zero, this is Mika, she's going to be staying here with us" Yuki said.

"So…" He said with annoyance.

"Don't you want to say hello" She said.

"Hello" He said giving me infuriated expression. I feel sorry for this boy, but I have heard numerous sad stories in the orphanage. I understand his pain but he doesn't need to blow it in my face. It's best to leave him alone. This place is going to get harder to adjust than I thought. I turned and left retreating back into the kitchen.

"See yah later than Zero" I said not looking back

"Wait, Mika-"

"It's fine, Yuki, obviously the old man doesn't want to be disturbed. Might as well leave him be before he gets his cane and beats me." I smirked.

"What you say" He growled.

"Sorry sir, I'm leaving right now" I falsely apologized. With that he slammed his door and I have gladly made a new enemy. Yuki rushed toward me clinging to my arm.  
"Mika, wait, I know Zero seems mean but he's just as new here as you are. Please can you give him one more chance" She pleaded

"Yuki, I met people like that before. They just want to sit alone in a corner, hating themselves or the hating the other person for ruining their life. I know the silver-headed boy didn't mean it, but It's doesn't make me feel any more welcome here than where I use to live."

"I'm sorry Mika" She hugged me tightly.

"It's fine, let me start un-packing my things to your room" I said.

We went inside her room to find it was a totally mess. Now this feels like home I thought to myself. There was towels on the floor and random clothes scattered everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess" She blushed.

"Nooo, this place is awesome, it feels more homey than ever" I sad jumping onto her bed.

"I'm glad you like it, there is an extra drawer to put your clothes." She pointed.

I stared to fill up my clothes into the drawer with jeans, skinny jeans, tank tops, converse, black and white sweater and a card? What was a card doing in my suit case? It was a yellow card with horrible drawn bunny with a carrot.

_We Miss you!_

_From Mi, Fuyu and Riko_

_P.S Riko: I'm taking your room_

_P.S.S Mi: No she's not I'm taking your room._

_P.S.S.S Fuyu: sorry about the horrible drawn bunny, Mi and Riko will never be artist_

_P.S.S.S.S : Mi and Riko: there is going to be a dead body right now, if you don't come back soon. **This is a hostage!**_

What's with all the damn P.S there obviously pmsing without me, I laughed to myself. Yuki peered over me . She must have notice the card too.

"Whose it from?" She asked.

"it's from my friends at the orphanage" I said still chuckling.

"Don't you miss them?" She said asked gloomily

"Yeah, but I'm going to visit them soon. If you have friends like them you can't get rid of them that easily"

She still didn't look convince and felt like a burden. She must think that she's the reason I had to leave them.

"Hey, we're friends too, in fact were technically sister so we can never be apart." I laughed.

"You promise we'll stay together?" She said.

"Yeah, I promise" I pinky swear. I would ankle swear but that's only for a life or death think like the Mafia or something.

"let's get to bed Yuki" I yawned.

"Okay" She said springing onto the queen sized bed.

"Night" she sighed

"Night" Here I go starting my life at Cross. Wish me luck with a step-sister that is always in danger and silver boy that hates my guts and every organ inside me. Supposedly vampires exist but I won't believe till I see it.

* * *

Continue Chapter 2?


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire talk and walk

**thank you for the reviews the story will go on  
**  
**I didn't have time to check for grammer so if you see one don't flip a table.  
**

**Another thing Unearsable Memories will continue as well I just have to completed before publishing it since it was plagiarized.  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 2  
**

It was 1:00 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Although Yuki's bed was extremely comfortable my eyes just wouldn't shut. I was home sick, I missed Fuyu stupid jokes , Riko and Mi screaming at each other. I loved how we sneak into the cafeteria for snacks and then run up stairs pretending that were awesome ninjas from Naruto. Most importantly I felt so sad for Daisuke, a ghost that no can see but me. He is forever chained to the orphanage. He never told me how he died, when I did asked he would snap. If I could help ease his pain maybe he could move on…

I could no longer take it with all my thoughts and I decided to get up. I slowing unwrapped myself from the blankets hopefully not waking up Yuki, I didn't want to worry her. The next thing was carefully walking out the room. Luckily the door didn't creek like others doors I had in the past. I passed the boy or old man's door making sure I won't wake up that grumpy geezer. Finding the kitchen, I immediately went to the refrigerator. I grabbed apple juice and a bag of Doritos from the cabinet. Doritos to eat and apple juice to quench my thirst is the best way to go. The living room was right next to the kitchen so I was able to lie down and watch one my favorite anime's. The only problem was where the remote is! I have always hated that. I checked under the pale green sofa finding only dust bunnies. It's probably in between the couch cushions. Not feeling the remote, I pulled my hand out.

"You can't be serious" I muttered.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"AHHHHH" I screamed. I looked back to find that boy with the gray hair looming over me.

"Oh it's you" I sighed in relief.

"Why aren't you asleep, you seem so happy to sleep in with Yuki" He asked. He in no doubt pisses me off, I swear I would beat the crap out of him but it'll just wake everyone up.

"If you got some sort of problem with me, then tell me cause I'm not going to deal with your bull shit" I snapped. His face scrunched up as if he was about to burst out yelling then his voice dropped, turning into acid. "Why are you even here? You don't even believe in vampires."

I began to twitch on the word vampires, okay, I'm guilty for watching the twilight movies with Mi but this is getting way out of hand. I let out a long sigh. I guess I'm unable to have peace in their kitchen. I could yell and argue that there are no such things as vampires or I could go for a walk.

"I choose to go for a walk" I answered.

"Huh?" His face turned to confusion. I stood up from the couch leaving the conversation once again. Sooner or later I'll go back to the orphanage; maybe I can make a visit. I walked to the door that will lead me outside out of this weird obsess vampire family.

"I would love to argue; with you but you make a valid point. There isn't a reason for me being here since I don't believe in this whole vampire junk. So I bid you good day" I bowed. I opened the door to find, the silver headed boy instantly blocking me.

"Where are you going?" He panted.

"Um, I already, told you for a walk, you know where there's grass, there's a moon and oh and stars too-

"The night belongs to the vampires" He spat.

"Wow, I didn't know that the night was segregated for vampires." I thought. I strongly pushed him out the way but he forcefully pushes me back.

"Get out the way, idiot. I hate to break it to you but I'm not as paranoid as you." I snapped. We were both pushing each other with both our strength.

"You're an idiot, there had be some reason why, headmaster Cross brought you here?" He said effortlessly starting a conversation.

"Good point" I smiled and quickly stepped aside as he fell face first on to the floor. I had the opening to walk out the door.

"I'll be back in five minutes or so" I waved goodbye and quietly shut the door.

"No! You can't!" He whispered racing towards me. Does this boy ever stop? He's already getting on my last nerve.

"Okay, Look, if you're that worried, then come with me. On the way you can tell me all about these vampires that exist" I said.

"Fine, whatever" He grumbled trudging along beside me. God, if he wanted to come so badly then he could have just asked.

**~ XXX~**

Once we finally found the exit out of this academy, we began our awkward journey. Yuki wasn't kidding that the boy didn't speak. Maybe he isn't human, not like a vampire pffffft more like an alien or a werewolf!

"Speak" I commanded.

"I don't know whose more annoying you or Yuki" He says although he's the most aggravating and the most emo person in the entire world along with Sasuke.

"You came along, to talk about vampires, so talk."

"You need to have an open mind first of all, I can't just tell you then you're going to deny every word I say."

"Another Good point, old man. Okay as if right now I'll believe in every word you have to say about vampires but when we come from our walk. I'll decide if I believe or not."

He let out an annoyed sigh before speaking. "Back in the olden days, there was a war between vampires and humans. When the war finally ended by a women that created a vampire anti weapon, the human race was saved. At some point in time they created the Hunter Association, so they'll able control the vampires that kill humans but apparently there are good vampires-

"Like the movie twilight" I added.

"what? No! vampires don't sparkle, that's just plain stupid!"

"I totally agree with you there… so if they don't drink human blood then what do they use?"

"There developing blood tablets that vampires can use so they won't have to attack humans. But I doubt it would sustain them enough from killing humans."

"Why you say that?" I asked.

"There animals that only survive on instinct." He said with a cold tone. Now cue the dramatic music…what no music -_-

"Okay, going from the movie twilight because it is sadly my only resource to understanding vampires, do they have special abilities?"

"From what I heard only higher class are the only ones that contain types of power."

"Hmmm I see" I thought. As we continued walking, I began to realize something. Where the hell are we going? We just have been walking but, nothing looks damn familiar!

"Hey, uh, old man-

"I have a name" He growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know your name, if you never told me!" I shouted.

"WEREN'T YO LISTENING TO YUKI, SHE TOLD YOU MY NAME!" He roared back.

"LAST TIME I REMEMBERED YOU BITCHING AND SLAMING THE DOOR"

"Fine, Zero Kiryu, there you got the name!" He yelled crossing his arms.

"Damn, you don't have to be damn sensitive about your name" I grumbled.

"Anyways were the heck are we going?" He asked.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question. Right now all I see is tall trees, fireflies, black skies, butterflies… Hey that rhymed! Maybe if I hummed spontaneously it would give me some time to figure where I'm at.

"Mika where are we?" He repeated.

"Hmmmhmmmhhmmmmmm"

"You have no clue where we at, do you" He sweat dropped.

"HHMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMHMMM" Think Mika, think! Don't panic, Remember SpongeBob, how he found his way back to Bikini Bottom.

"By the way your humming loudly means you're not going to respond because of your small pride that you have!"

"Look, stupid, I'm SpongeBob, your Squid ward, you got that! Me SpongeBob, you Squid ward"

"What does that have to do with any-"

I immediately interrupted him "SpongeBob always knows the way! What he does is find A BOULDER! NOW LET'S GO FIND THAT BOULDER!"

(3 minutes later)

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BOULDER!" I cussed stomping my foot.

"If you just let me lead the way-

"No! I can-" I stopped. A spirit was nearby; it was the same business man that I saw at the orphanage. Is he stalking me! He was hiding behind a tree, hopping I wouldn't notice him.

"Fine you can be SpongeBob" I growled. He led me to the opposite direction. I gave the ghost a quick glare to know that he was caught. He flouted toward me with sagged shoulders.

"So that boy can't see me" He sighed.

I shook my head in response. I couldn't talk to him in front of Zero for one it would make me look like a dumb ass. 2nd he would put it against me saying ghost don't exist.

"So are you on a date or something" The dead ghost asked.

"NO!" I blurted out. Zero turned back at me giving me a what-the- fuck- look. The ghost began bursting out laughing. Why can't they just stay in their graves? Luckily Zero simply ignored me and I had the chance to try to smack him.

"OW" He yelled.

"You…You can hurt me" He gasped.

"Damn straight" I muttered.

"Mika, quiet talking to yourself, I can finally see why the headmaster adopted you, you're crazy like him" Zero said with a nice cold voice.

"Shut the hell up no one said you had to listen to me." I snapped.

"I feel sorry for your parents that they-" He quickly shut his mouth.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh" The ghost said in the background.

"Finish it" I sneered

"Forget it" He responded hastily. I clenched onto his wrist tightly pulling him toward.

"Finish it" I repeat.

"Sorry" He attempted to apology.

"Fuck the apology; say what you have to say. Once you say something like that you go through with it. You hear me. So say it" I said irritably

Zero bit his lower lip and for the first time quivered. "I didn't mean…" He started.

"Why are you getting all sympathetic on me, just say it damn."

"Fine, I feel sorry for you parent...for….having daughter like you" He said finally.

"Was that so damn hard, if you're going to say something like that you don't just stop, complete it. Now let's get home, before those stupid vampire show up" I growled.

Back in the orphanage there was a rule. A rule that was above anything else, never mention about your parents. Each child in the orphanage was affected by their parents, from death, drugs, abuse, neglect and the list goes on and on. I have always kept that rule. The only way someone can know about someone's parents if there are willing to tell you, if not it's best to leave it alone.

~XXX~

We made it back to the Academy in a few minutes due to our dramatic conversation; it was a long silent walk. Even the ghost decided to leave the awkward atmosphere. Zero didn't want to look at me as for me I could care less, his words didn't hurt. Okay, I'll be lying if I said that. We marched up the stairs and made it to the door.

"Mika, I didn't mean-

"Forget about it Zero, I don't hold it against you." I yawned.

"So do you believe in vampires yet?"

"I don't know, you were pretty convenient, but I still need to see one at least" I said opening the door.

"Hn" He said which I don't believe is a word.

"So wait, where is the remote at?" I asked pointing at the T.V

"Oh the remote, headmaster took it away from Yuki because it was interring with her homework. "

"Seriously" I groaned flopping on the couch.

"Go back to Yuki's room" He answered.

"Nah, I'm going to sleep here for the night" I responded with yet another yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the couch was always the most comfy to me" I said.

"Mika I'm sorry…"

"Enough with the apologies, I never even met my parents so what you said was pointless"

"I'm sorry, for being rude to you from the beginning" He said and walked back to room.

Zero Kiyru a boy that has hair of an old man and an attitude of girl on her period. Great…this is going to be one nice family I thought myself. The long walk made my body tired and exhausted. My eyes began to drift off but…it was funny because I felt someone next me.

~XXX~

I woke up with no dreams as usual. There was whiff of eggs and bacons and maybe waffles. Hold up waffles! I shot up from the couch to only fall on my face. I stood up from the floor to find Yuki, and Zero eating. How dare them!

"Good morning Mika-chan!" Yuki greeted with her optimistic voice.

"I smell waffels!" I drooled.

"You are correct! Now please sit and eat my loving daughter" The headmaster said popping his head out from the kitchen.

"Don't call me that" I growled.

"NO WAFFEL!" He said grabbing the batch of waffels.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ARE EVIL!" I said rushing over to my precious waffles.

"Call me father" He glared.

"I didn't lose the bet" I growled.

"Oh but you will" He grinned giving me a plate with only one waffle. I sat on the other side of the table and saw Zero eating corn flakes…Typical.

"Mika-chan, why were you sleeping on the couch? Were you not comfortable" Yuki asked munching on her waffle.

"I just had too much stuff in my mind" I said grabbing the syrup.

"I didn't know you had any brains to think" Zero muttered.

"Shut up before, I make you go bald or dye your hair blond" I threatened.

"That's some big talk for a short girl"

" EAT YOUR DAMN CORN FLAKES, OLD MAN!" I shouted dumping his head in his cereal. He lifted his head that was dripping with milk.

"AHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHA" I laughed.

"Your dead" He sneered.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAH…CRAMP CRAMP" I snorted. He lunged at me over the table with force that fell off my chair.

"Please, you guys, can't we all get along." Yuki said trying to clear the tension.  
"It's all right Yuki there just bonding" The headmaster smiled.

"Bonding but it looks like they hate each other" Yuki whimpered.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" I screamed. He grabbed my waffle, smiling for the first time.

"WAIT, WAIT!" He smashed the waffle at my face with no mercy whatsoever.

"I hate you" I growled.

"Like wise" He replied.

"Good at least that's one thing we have in common" I smirked. Catching him off guard, I pushed him off of me. I took hold of the syrup on that was on the table.

"You forgot the syrup, dumb ass" I said squirting the molasses all over him and of course his dumb gray hair.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU" The headmaster shouted.

"HE STARTED" I pointed out.

"Both of you go to your room" He commanded.

"Really, that's not fair; Zero actually likes to be in his room alone."

"That's enough, after your time out, you guys will never leave each other side" The headmaster promised.

"WHAT!" We shouted in unison.

"I have already decided, you two will be the bestest friends" The headmaster chuckled.

"I had many records in the past with the law, but never did I set a record for murder" I said rolling up my sleeves.

"Now, Now, calm down, Mika" The headmaster trembled.

"I'll give 5 seconds to dial 911" I counted.

"1"

"Mika-chan wait"

"2,3,4,5" I said quickly, high kicking him.

"Mika-chan, you're crueler than Zero." The headmaster whimpered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" I said pointing behind me the dark aura.

"Zero, help daddy." The headmaster cried.

_And that was when headmaster died, the end._

_Okay, not really. He's just bruised up and bloody._

"I'll be in Yuki's room just to get away from you" I snapped and walked off.

"Mika-chan, Zero" Yuki hollered.

"No, leave them be, there accepting their punishment in the time- out room" The headmaster said wiping the blood from his nose.

I slammed Yuki's door hard. I'm so sick of this place already, all because of Zero. He's the ass of all asses. He's probably not even werewolf, vampire, or even an alien; he's a DONKEY! Anything is better than here; fuck this I'm returning back to the orphanage. I'm finally able to see Fuyu, Mi, and Riko, my actually friends. Okay it's settled then I'll leave when it gets dark and never return. It's brilliant…Oh yah there's Yuki… man….well; I'll make her card with an explanation and visit without Zero. I hope all his hair falls out!

* * *

Don't forget to review :)

Chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

I swear, this is so boring; I've been locked inside this room for more than 2 fucken hours now! I lay in Yuki's queen sized bed, with nothing to do. Zero Kiyru, I hate just thinking about him. I threw Yuki's pillow at the wall out of frustration, a sudden knock came after. It was the headmaster carrying a long chain! He pulled the chain tightly to reveal the person who was at the end of the chain…Zero!

"What it's going on!"

"Didn't I tell you? You two were going to be the bestest friends" He smiled freakishly.

"No way, you can't chain me to him!" I yelled.

Zero was trying to get away but was unable to escape the chain. The shackles were extremely long that it could go on for miles and miles. I have two choices I can accept my fate and be chained or I could jump out the window and hope that I won't break every bone in my body.

"I choose option two" I said. The Headmaster had the same expression when I told Zero; I chose to take a walk. I ran to the window, so I can leap out of here but he instantly wrapped the lengthy chain around my body.

"YOU BASTERED!" I cursed.

"Now you have to spend the whole night with him for cursing." He tsked latching the chain on my wrist.

"NO FUCKING WAY" I yelled.

"2 weeks now" The headmaster counted.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP" Zero shouted.

" A month" The headmaster said after.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID DUMBFUCK!"

"A whole school year now" The headmaster chuckled.

Then there was complete silence. School, I'm going to go to school and even worse with Zero Kiyru… This can't be happening! The headmaster crossed his arms while wearing a nice grin on his face.

"Now, be nice to each other" He said wagging his fingers before closing the door. I sat back on Yuki's bed, with the tense atmosphere. Zero let out a long infuriated sigh, I swear I wish I knew how to pick locks…wait I think I just had a blond moment! I do know someone who knows how, Akihiro. I jumped off of the bed to see if the headmaster left. He usual just leaves for some dumb business. I opened the door carefully and saw nobody home, not even Yuki.

"Alrighty, then Lets go." I smiled. A strong pull made me fall back to the ground. I stared up to see Zero looming over me once again.

"Where do you think you're going" He growled. I stood up from the floor and wacked him so hard in the head he nearly fell back as well.

"Don't every say that phrase, especially when I'm chained up to you" I shivered.

"So where are we going" He rephrased.

"I have a friend at the orphanage that knows how to pick locks" I grinned.

"Is he that good?"

I nodded. "He escaped Juvenile detention once"

"And you're going to ask him to unlock us?" He said in disbelief.

"Yup, so let go" I said dragging him out the room with the chain. You see it's better when I'm leading I thought to myself. I wonder if my friends are going to say anything ...I hope there not going to say anything about the chains knowing there filthy minds.

"Mika, remember we have to get back before it gets dark" Zero warned.

"Yah, Yah, I know vampires, werewolves, and rapist start lurking around but don't worry I won't let no one touch you" I laughed. We left the house/academy whatever you want to call it. We were about to head down the Cross Academy stairs that led us outside. When I had this idea to slide to down the rail but the problem is Zero. I hate walking down the stairs there so many damn steps. He was about walk down when I pulled him back up.

"Were sliding down the rail?"

"What why?" He hissed.

"There are too many steps" I groaned.

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you right now" He sighed in defeat.

"JES! Lets go!" I fist pumped. We slid down the rail so epically and way faster than walking down the stupid stairs. There was a spirit presence nearby again and this time it wasn't the business man, it was a little girl. She was wearing a yellow sun dress that was drenched in blood. There was two bite marks on her neck.

"Please, can someone help my mom" She asked pleading to Zero first but he walked past her. I was going to scream at him but he couldn't see her.

"Please someone, help my mom a vampire is eating her!" She cried.

"Vamp ire" I stuttered.

"Hey what's that look on your face?" Zero questioned. The girl turned to me hearing my voice. She tugged on my arm making it look like it was floating in Zero's eyes.

"Alright lead us to her" I mumbled.

"Thank you" She said choking on her sobs. She tugged me to follow her. Vampires...this can't be right. Vampires don't exist. I repeated over and over

But…if there was a slim chance that there were vampires than…I better stop wasting time. I started running with Zero dangling along.

"Mika what's going on" Zero panted.

"Zero….I'm not saying I still believe in this whole vampire, crap but if there was one attacking, how the hell would you contact the vampire hunter Association to help?" I asked.

"What? You sense a vampire nearby…" He gasped. I didn't know how to respond. The girl was screaming for us to hurry up.

"Yah, sure whatever just hurries your ass up" I snapped.

**~XXX~**

We made it to the apartments that the little girl lives. She pointed upstairs, when I heard more shrieking. I was about to charge upstairs when Zero pulled me back down a step.

"What do you think you're doing, a vampire is in there you can't just go up there with no weapons."

"Please help my mommy is in there" She sobbed.

" So what the hell do you want me to do just tell this little girl saying sorry we can't save her mom and just walk away" I shouted pointing at the little blond girl.

"Mika, there's no one ther-

"I know that! But for 2 damns seconds listen, there's girl here wanting someone to save her mom!"

"Fine…I still don't understand" He muttered.

"Welcome to my world" I said back as we ran up the cement stairs. The screaming came from apartment A4. The door was already open when we got there. It revealed a man with draggy clothes and blond hair. His mouth was dripping in blood with a mom clenched in teeth.

"Hey, please don't mention this to my friends what I'm about to do" I growled.

"You can't fight it-

"I know that's because were tied up which puts us in worse situation…" I sighed grabbing a rock from the ground.

"What are you planning" He panicked.

"A stupid a Bella plan" I said hating myself already. I threw the rock hitting the vampire's jaw causing him to drop the women. I ran to the women catching her in my arms, she was still alive but sadly her daughter was already dead.

"Mommy" the ghost ran to me to see her mother.

"It's alright your Mommy is still alive" I said trying to cry for the lonely ghost.

"That's good, I'm happy that's she safe now, even if I didn't make it" She managed to smile. Zero came running toward me pushing me and the mother to the wall.

"You're so reckless, you could have gotten yourself killed" He barked

"Yah, that's the whole point of the stupid Bella plan" I sighed. Of all the time for criticizing Bella for throwing the rock in the movie, it gets right back at me. Zero kicked the vampire in the jaw as it flew back.

"Let's hurry up get out of here" Zero said hastily dragging me out the apartment with women in my arms. You think she'll be hard to carry but since she's nearly drained she became easy to handle.

"Wait what up about the vampire hunter association they aren't going to come?" I questioned as we few down the stairs. He pulled me to the side as a group of men ran up the stairs.

"There already here" He murmured grabbing the women from me.

"We'll take her from you, Kiyru" A middle aged man with a scar on his face said taking the women from Zero's arms.

"Let's go home" He said.

"Wait, don't you want to take these damn chains off!"

"Yeah, I guess your right" He said stepping aside for me to the lead the way. Zero followed me silently with a gloomy expression. I wondered how they knew him…

"Hey Zero?"

"What" He said with annoyance. There's you Zero's back and pissed.

"How'd the vampire hunter association know you?" I asked.

"Because I'm vampire hunter"

"Wow, hold the phone…so you're like Buffy the vampire slayer" I gasped.

"So you seriously know nothing about vampire except what comes out of the T.V" He smirked.

"Unfortunately yes, Twilight is my only guide-book at this point on." I scowled at myself.

"Twilight…so you were trying to be Bella like in Eclipse" He chuckled.

"SHUT UP, AND WHEN WE GET TO THE ORPHANGE YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF IT !...My friend will never live it down" I whimpered at the end.

"Oh so what are they going to about the women; There not going to tell her the truth are they?" I asked.

"No, they're going to erase her memory and come up with lie about what happened"

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Now it's my turn how'd you know that there was a vampire attacking?" He questioned.

"I can't explain it, so let's just drop the subject for now…"

"You better tell me when we get home…" He growled.

**~XXX~**

We arrived at the orphanage and the sun was already beginning go down. I hurried to the other side of the orphanage to reach Akihiro's window. He was on parole unable to leave area for another month. I tapped on his window but there was no answer. I heard a snoring in the back ground. He was asleep!….I gritted my teeth.

"AKIHIRO, IT'S THE COPS" I shouted. He jumped out of the bed in a heartbeat. He looked out the window with a relief.

"OH, it's you Mika-chan. What are you doing back here, aren't you supposed to be with your family" He questioned.

"That's not important, I need you to unchain us" I said lifting up the chain that bound me to Zero.

"Do I want to know" Akihiro sweat drop.

"No, not really" I answered.

"Alright, climb up inside" He said lending me his hand to cross over. He pulled Zero up as well and went to his closet. Akihiro brought out a red tool box with a play boy magazine inside. He observed the lock and then took out some tools that I have no clue what they're called or do.

"This shouldn't take long" He yawned. He stuck some stencils inside the lock then there was a click and I was free.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP, you want Miss Kao, to know you're here" He hissed.

"Oh sorry" I whispered.

He releases Zero next with no effort. The chains dropped to the ground making a small crash. Zero rubbed his wrist and quickly thanked him.

"Are you ready to leave yet…" He asked.

"Um…."

"You're not staying if that's what you're planning on doing" Zero replied.

"What! Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot if you did, a lot of kids are begging to get adopted and you just come back to this dump" Akihiro said after.

" But!..."

"No, you're not staying, I'll be the first to kick you out. You can visit your friends but your never coming back to stay here" He answered.

"Fine, I'll say good-bye to Mi, Fuyu, and Riko" I sighed. There was loud roar coming from upstairs. It's where Mi and Riko sleep! No one seem to hear it…why is that! I ran out the room, hearing the roar louder and louder.

"Mika, wait" I heard Akihiro hollering my name. I charged up the creaky steps making a right to Mi and Riko's bedroom. I opened the door to find it crashed. I stared in horror, this thing was no vampire…It was a monster. It had a skull for face and a body of a spider. Mi and Riko were on the floor seriously hurt. Zero and Akihiro arrived shortly after and gasped when they saw the two girls laying the floor.

"We have to get Mi and Riko!"

"What happened!" Zero asked.

"You're telling me you don't see a freaken monster right in front of you" I shouted.

"No! there's nothing there!" He yelled back

"I guess that's you couldn't hear it" I thought. The monster pounced on Akihiro. Zero stared at disbelief, all he could see right now is Akihiro screaming on the floor with nothing on him. What do I do…What do I do I panicked.

"So little spirit energy" The monster sniffed and came off him. It looked back at me with its yellow demon eyes.

"You have a great amount of spirit energy!" It smiled.

"Zero…take Mi and Riko and run" I commanded.

"What's going on!" He demanded.

"How the hell should I know, just proctect Mi and Riko. Whatever you do don't follow me"

I ran down the steps with the monster on my tail. It was laughing hysterically, enjoying the chase. I don't want to die, I don't want to die, what do I do! I made it outside the door with anyone getting hurt. How do I stop it, there's vampires hunters to stop vampires but is there anyone to kill this type of monster.

A tall man wearing a black samurai black robe had hardly any hair and looked fairly weak if you asked me.

"Do not fret, little girl I'm here to rescue you" He said already know he was going to win.

"Um excuse me who the hell are you?" I asked.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR SAVIOR THAT WAY…and if you must know, I'm a soul reaper." He smiled.

"Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, and by the way little girl how can you see me?" He said with a confused tone.

"I don't know…."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mika Kurosaki" I answered.

"Mika Kurosaki!...never met you" He said.

"THAN WHY DID YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO DRAMTIC THEN?" I hate it when people do that. I hope the monster eats him now!

"Watch and learn, kid, this will be over and a few seconds!" He said revealing his large sword. He tried to attack it from head on but was easily hit back.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE OVER IN A FEW SECONDS!" I screamed.

"Give me a break this is my first day on the job" He sobbed.

_What are you doing just stand there, kill it…._A voice inside began to speak.

_**How the hell do I kill that thing!**_

_With your Zanpakuto…me! So wield me now!_

**All right just tell me so step how to weild-**

_No time for that! Just do it!_

I was unable to react quickly enough when the monster smacked me across the tree. The monster was getting closer closer to me.

"Mika, you don't recognize me!" It chuckled evilly.

"Should I?" I asked coughing out blood.

"You left me! Mika, You promised you'll come back! I was so lonely" It roared.

"Daisuke?" I gulped

"I hate you, for leaving me so, now I'll kill you!" It screamed. It started extending its large bone like nails. Right as it was bought to cut me to piece, Zero tackled me out the way.

"Zero! What did I tell you?"

"SHUT-UP! I can see it somewhat now" He said getting up from the grass.

"Really?" I said pulling myself up.

"Yeah, but's blurry" He admitted.

"So do you have a plan, Bella" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently, I have to use a Zanpakuto to kill it…"

"What's that?" He said

"I have no idea" I sighed.

"Then let me be of help! A Zanpakuto, is a weapon used to kill Hallows like this one" The soul reaper piped up.

"Who's the weirdo with the black robe?" Zero questioned.

"You can see me too! My name is Jiro, I'm a soul reaper!" He said proudly.

"A horrible soul reaper" I muttered.

"Any way, Zanpakuto is a weapon to kill hallows." Jiro said ignoring my comment.

"So what happen to Daisuke? Why is he like this!"

"Daisuke?" Zero said obviously lost.

"Daisuke was my friend ghost…but he turned into this." I said.

"When a soul becomes drowned with despair and sadness they become Hallows, or they get eaten by hallow and turned into hallows." He explained.

"So we have to kill Daisuke…"I murmured.

"No, we just have to kill the hollow inside of him then he can cross over"

"Alright, that makes me feel way better" I said feeling the stress lifting up from my shoulders.

_Are you finishing with you chatting, hurry up and use me already!_

_**Alright, what's your name any way? **_

_I am Zangetsu your father's sword. _


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Kuran Kaname

**Here's chapter 4, there probably be some grammer errors...spelling okay, please to flip a table...**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter **

**:D)**

My father's sword holy fuck! I didn't know my dad had a sword! HE must have been a ninja or something…Wait if swords can talk does that mean every time I see a butter knife, they are secretly mocking me because I can't spread peanut butter on my toast right? NO, MIKA THINK, QUIT GETTING SIDE TRACK! I started to focus on calling out Zangetsu to appear but nothing worked at first but then…My body fell to the floor but my spiritual self was still intact. Zero stared blankly at the fallen Mika and looked at me which was a ghost

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?" I screamed.

"Hey, were your parent's soul reapers?" Jiro questioned not all worried about my collapsed body.  
"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!" I yelled back. I was panicking, now. How can my body just lie there, and how I do get back in there!

"Mika…why do you have a sword" Zero asked. That was when I really started to freak out. There was a giant sword on back! Before I realized it was extremely heavy! I fell back to the ground because of the weight of Zangetsu.

"Oww Couldn't the sword be a little lighter" I whined lying beat on the grass.

"I don't understand at all what's going on" Zero muttered.

"We will have an all-night discussion about what happen once we get back OK" I growled. Sheesh, the boy knew about vampires probably all his life, but he can barely accept ghost.

"Zangetsu, How the heck can I wield you If I can't even lift you!"

_I thought you would inherit your strength from your father…. But I sadly mistaken._

_**EXCUSE ME! THEN, I'LL WORK OUT MY ARM LATER!**_

_Unfortunally you only inherit his horrible attitude. _

I can't use Zangetsu which means I can't kill the hollow, which leads to my death. Daisuke charged toward us with no delay. None of us had time to dodge or even flee. When we all thought it was over a smoke of dust blur the air. When the dust finally clear, what stood before me made my tongue dry.

"Head-mmaster Cross!" I stuttered. He deflects the attack of the hollow with his sword.

"Mika, I'm going to need your help" He grunted.

"Really, it looks like you're doing pretty well without me" I grinned sheepishly

"I can't see the Hallow, and Not even me am able to kill it with my sword" He frowned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU JUST BLOCKED HIM WITH YOUR SWORD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAVE US!"

"It was merely luck, now hurry and use your Zanpakuto to finish him, this probably be your only chance" He stated.

"I…I'll try" I hesitated. I used both hands to hold Zangetsu to lift him up. I'm only 7 years old people; I'm not some super girl that can lift up everything! I dropped him to the ground once but ever so slowly, I lifted him up. I couldn't swing it so I was only able to stab Daisuke and that seemed just to be enough…. He roared out in pain as I quickly pulled the sword out of his head and watch as the Hallow inside him start to fade away.

"_Thanks, Mika_" Daisuke smiled. Those were the last words I ever heard him say. I never knew about his back story, and knowing the orphanage rule. if he didn't tell me there was a reason, It was none of my business.

"Okay, since that's over let's go home and discuss the bet we made Mika-chan" The headmaster grinned eyeing me evilly.

"Huh" Zero said completely lost.

"I'm screwed" I groaned. We were about to leave when I noticed that Akihiro was still hurt and so was Mi, Fuyu, and Riko!

"Wait what about my friends" I cried.

"Don't worry little girl, your friends will wake up, with no memory of what happened, and there injuries will heal once they wake up." Jiro answered.

"So Akihiro won't remember me being here?"

"No, sorry" He apologized

"So can you erase his memory" I said pointing at the headmaster.

"Unfornatly no, he's already known about hallows so it won't have any affect on him" He said and then went back to treating my friends.

"Huh? How do you know about hallows?" I said questioning Kain Cross

"Mika shouldn't you get back into your body?" Zero interrupted pointing at my dead self.

"OMFGOSH HOW THE HELL DO GET BACK IN THERE! I'M GOING TO BE GHOST FOREVER. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT, DRINK, TALK TO OTHERS. OH WHAT A WORLD!" I cried.

"Just walk inside" Jiro hollored with annoyance. Oh it was that simple…Well so much for a dramatic cry.

I stood over my body and leaned toward it. Like a vacuum I was sucked inside. I opened eyes and moved my hands like I never were able to move before.

"I'M BACK!" I exclaimed.

**~XXX~**

We were home extremely late like, twelve o clock late! Yuki was on the table asleep. Poor Yuki she waited all this time for us to get back. She heard the door open and awoke. She rubbed her eyes letting out a stiff yawn while giving us a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Mika-chah and Hello Zero, you finally returned home." She smiled. Her face looked tired and I had the willing to tackle her with a hug.

"YUKI! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY LIKE SOME OLD WOMEN, THE HEADMASTER IS AN EVIL PERSON FOR LEAVING YOU HERE! SHAME SHAME SHAME ON YOU HEADMASTER, JUST FOR THAT THE DEAL IS OFF, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED FATHER.!" I said pointing at Kain cross the victim.

"WHAT Why would say that to your papa!" He cried.

"YOU SHOULD BE CHARGE FOR NEGLECTING HER!, YOU OBVIOUS HAVE NO TIME FOR HER SHAME SHAME SHAME"

"Oh, YUKI I'M SO SORRY" He sobbed grabbing hold of Yuki.

"WE'LL HAVE FATHER AND DAUGHTER, TIME TOMORROW"

Okay, I'm guessing you guys were thinking that I planned this whole thing. Honestly I did not! I was feeling a whole lot of guilt for Yuki. She was here all alone worrying about Zero and I while we being ghost hunter/ vampire hunters. Continuing that, I still don't like Zero he's still emo, and very sulking person. Just had to point that out to anyone in my sub conscious mind.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, So g-dnight" I yawned.

I half walk and half dragged myself to Yuki's room. It was very difficult to have one eye open and then the other one closed; this is what pirates might feel. As right when I was about to opened the door to dream land SOMEONE of course was standing behind me to ruin it.

"Mika, we need to talk remember" Zero said acting all tough and serious.

I banged on my head cursing his name in every word I can. Does he not understand what time it is!

"Old MAN, the elderly should be in bed!"

"I want to understand what happened back there, right now you're just giving me half of everything" He growled.

I banged my head once more, I swear how the hell did I get into this sopa orpra with him. I should have had that stupid soul reaper erase his memory, and I could be sleeping dreaming of whatever my corrupt mind puts together.

"Can we just discuss this like somewhere near the afternoon" I whined.

"Hn whatever, little girls should sleep, since it's past there curfew." He muttered turning to leave.

"WHAT! I'M NOT THAT LITTLE! AND WHO SAVED YOUR SORRY BUTT FROM THAT HALLOW"

"I did, one from the vampire and two from blocking him from you" He stated.

"No, No, NO,NO I threw the rock at the vampire and stabbed the hollow with my awesome sword."

"Wrong, you recklessly threw a rock at dangerous vampire, and if it wasn't for the headmaster for giving you a good opening, we would have been dead" he replied.

"I hate you" I seethed slamming the door in his face. After five seconds there was knock on the door. Already full with stress and lack of sleep, I opened the door with such force.

"WHAT IS IT NOW-_" Yuki was standing at the door with wide eyes" Sorry, Yuki, I thought you were Zero" I said hanging my head disgracefully.

"heh, it's alright she said coming inside with same smile on her face. She slipped into the bed calmly while I jumped on the bed making her flop right off. Hey, she had a ruff day, I might as well cheer her up.

"hahahaaha, sorry, I didn't think you would fall off" I smothered a left over chuckle. She let out a small laugh and did canon ball on to the queen mattress. After that we decided to jump on the mattress like a trampoline.

"Hey do you call the headmaster father ?" I asked jumping up and down.

She shook her head "Nah, its weird to call him that, I call him headmaster instead"

"Agreed" I nodded.

"GO TO BED" Zero yelled on the other side of the room. We drop to the bed and snickered like we have done some type of crime. We slid into the blankets because grumpy Kiryu didn't like noise….

"I told you he was an old man." I whispered.

"You may be right" She agreed.

**~XXX~**

"GOOOOOOD MORNING! MY LOVING DAUGHTERS, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP" The headmaster said bursting through the door.

I rolled over on my stomach and grabbing an extra pillow to cover my ears why is he so happy at this time!

"WE GET IT THE SUN IS UP NOW GET OUT" I yelled. As you can see I am not a morning person. He left the room still wearing that annoying mocking smile.

Yuki was already up getting dress, she wore a smile but it was different. It was more like that face she had when I heard the name what was it... damn i forgot

"Oy, Yuki, You seem pretty excited for something…is that friend of yours coming" I asked.

She looked down covering her bright red face. Yuki gradually nodded her head she looked back at me with teary eyes. WHAT WHY IS SHE CRYING... WHAT DID I SAY!

"Meh…Meh…Meh Mika-chan….what if he doesn't come" She said chocking on her sobs. OH THANK GOD….I wasn't the one to make her cry.

"Kaname-sama was supposed to come last night, he didn't show up" She cried.

"Oh…well, He sure is to come this time. And if doesn't come this time, I'll be the first to kick his ass" I promised.

Yuki chuckled. "Oh Mika-chan"

"Huh, you don't believe me?" I pouted.

"It's not that, it's just that Kaname is really strong" She said.

"Hn…fine, Let's gets some breakfast already" I muttered. Kaname Kaname the guy better be a superstar to make Yuki think that he's a God or something.

"So wait has Zero met this Kaname?" I asked.

"Um….no, To be honest, I'm pretty nervous. Zero doesn't like-

"People, kids, babies, puppies…should I go on?" I said raising an eye brow.

"Zero, is probably just shy" She thought.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" I laughed.

"Why are you laughing he could be shy!" She said shaking me to stop laughing.

"Whatever you say" I chuckled lightly. I miraculously got out of bed. I let out my arms to stretch and went over my drawer. I decided to wear my black and white stripe sweater since this place always seemed to be cold.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower be sure to save me waffle, K" I said leaving the room Yuki.

~XXX~

After taking my calming shower, I head over to breakfast. What I saw almost made my mouth drop. The waffles…The waffles are all gone! Who have done such a crime.  
" Sorry, Mika-chan, there was only one waffle, and Zero already took it" Yuki sighed expecting a fight to arose.

" I THOUGHT YOU ONLY EAT PLAIN CEREAL AND OATS FOR BREAKFAST. Why all of sudden you wanted a waffle today.?" I shouted.

"Why not" he replied taking the last bite.

"I hope you fall in a ditch" I muttered sitting next to Yuki eating frosted flakes.

"If you really want waffels how about you, Yuki and Zero go buy some" The headmaster said.

"Alright" I said still munching.

"Really, I can't wait" Yuki exclaimed nearly jumping of her chair.

"So you want me to baby-sit" Zero growled.

"Do we have to bring along the old geezer, he might slow us down" I added.

"Go on, I'll be here waiting" He said handing the money to Zero of course!

**~XXX~**

Yuki was delighted to be at town while emo depressing boy over here was sulking. As for me, let's just say, that people around here aren't really found of me. Heh…especially those rich kids over there, they were standing by the candy store of course. Kamiko, she was the boss of this whole scandal with her fake friends and boyfriends.

"Hey, Mika, Why are the groups of teenagers glaring at you?" Zero questioned.

"heh…Beats me." I lied.

"You're a horrible liar, What did you do?" He said

"Damn, I haven't done anything…well not yet any ways" I smirked. Kamiko, brought back horrible memories, she picked on the orphaned kids, it wasn't like our life wasn't worse as it is.

"Do you want to take another route, Mika?" Yuki asked, stopping her excitement.

"Nah, it's okay, it's easier to go this way and get the flour we need from the store over there."

We continued walking despite Yuki's protest to go back around. I wasn't going to show I was scared of them because I wasn't. There more scared of me to put more thoroughly.

"Oy, Kurosaki, haven't seen you around since I heard you got adopted." Kamiko smirked while her friends begin to snicker.

"I didn't think I would have seen you either since your daddy ground you for crashing his Porsche?" I grinned.

"You know damn straight, that you were the one to crash his car! Because of that I couldn't go out for weeks!" She snarled.

"Boo-hoo, if you would have let my friends pass through to the candy shop we wouldn't have this problem"

"Mika, are they going to get out of our way or what?" Zero growled growing impatient.

"I don't know go and ask them" I said

"Get out of our way" Zero sneered.

"Oooh scary" one of the boyfriends Kamiko cried mockingly. Of course the boy didn't have a chance to prepare to be afraid. Zero punched him the jaw making him fly to wall.

"Tsk tsk, I forgot tell you the silver head boy, has a bad temper" I added.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"Example A" I noted.

The group of rich kids scattered like I thought they did. Yuki was unfortunately traumatized by the scene.

"Zero are you okay?" Yuki cried.

"He looks fine to me" I said poking his face.

_"Poke…Poke…Poke"_

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted swiping my hand away.

"Touchy" I frowned.

We past the candy shop and went inside the store next to it. We bought the things we need to make waffles since someone ate the last one. I couldn't help but glare at the criminal…

"What?" He said glaring back.

"Waffle stealer" I spat.

**~XXX~**

It was dinner time, everyone sitting at the table eating well sort of anyway. Yuki was fidgeting waiting for what's his face and Zero was eating rice typical. I was eating whatever that Headmaster put on my plate. There was a knock on the door and I'm guessing that's him.

"Kiyru, Mika we have a guest" The headmaster said rising from his seat.

"So late at night" Zero said looking up from his food.

"Is it the pizza man, because this meal sucks" I growled staring at my meal.

"It's alright Yuki go get him" Yuki was becoming more nervous. She left to get the door, was it the man that Yuki was talking about…if so what's the big deal?

"Kiyru, when you see… I think you'll understand." The headmaster hesitated.

"Understand what?" Zero questioned

"Kaname-same um!"

"What is it?"

A beautiful person came in along with Yuki. His hair and eyes looked identical to Yuki. I can almost say they look like they were related….NAH. That seriously would be gross.

Zero stood up almost in trans he carefully picked up the knife which was a butter knife…say is the butter knife talking to him. While I was in my Mika WORLD', Zero lashed out at the um….damn what's his name again.

"NO Zero!" Yuki cried. Before Zero could attack I grabbed onto his collar of his shirt.

"Wow, little boys shouldn't be playing with knifes" I grinned sheepishly.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE" He growled.

"… Really….I thought... you said not be reckless" Zero's shirt slipped out of hands as he dashed to what's his face. He stabbed his wrist which was pretty disturbing.

"KANAME-SAMA" Yuki shriekd.

"You just run up and stab me, that's rather cruel" The vampire said with no pain.

"Well let's just be glad that he only used a butter knife" I added.

"SHUT-UP VAMPIRE YOU SMELL JUST LIKE THAT WOMEN" Zero shouted.

"Zero, it's not nice to tell someone they smell like a women…than again…he's pretty enough " I snickered.

"That's because he's a vampire" He seethed.

"Oh…so like Edward Pretty?" I didn't receive my answer because I was ignored…(Hides in the corner)

"I've heard about you. I'm sorry what happened to your family" He said that had no sympathy what's so ever.

He swiped the knife away from him. " But I have no intention of letting you kill me"

The knife fell to the floor with a clank. I'm sorry, butter knife…*sniff*

"Hey, you" I said pointing at the freakish beautiful that sadly enough looks prettier than a girl.

"My name is Kuran Kaname, it's not you" He said.

"I don't care, but you see that knife right there…"

"Mika stop…you don't have to defend me" He sneered.

"WHAT WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN, THAT KNIFE, IS GOING TO GET CLEANED! THE BUTTER KNIFE WAS HAPPILY LAYING ON THE TABLE READY TO BE USED TO EAT BUT NOOOOOO YOU GOTTA STAB SOMEONE WITH IT. HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW IF HE HAS AIDS OR SOMETHING.

"I'm a vampire…I don't get aids" He said.

"Really…Hmmm….How so?" I asked already getting interested in the topic.

"Well you see…" The headmaster cut him off.

"Come Zero, he's not the one who warrants your revenge." The headmaster said pulling him away.

"Kaname-same your bleeding" Yuki said staring at the dripping blood.

"It's nothing, it'll heal soon" Kaname assured her. OH REMEMBERED HIS Name! HA HA

"Heal….But in Twilight Edward doesn't heal…does he…ah fuck it I don't get this…" I grumbled.

"Your, Mika Kurosaki, right?" Kuran said.

"Yeah…"

"I heard you can see ghost…"

"Really…heh, who told you that" I smirked glaring at the headmaster.

" I'm sorry to say but I don't believe in ghost" He said almost mockingly.

"Don't it's safe to say, that I didn't believe in vampires." I replied.

"Hmmn but you believe in ghost"

"Yeah, because there everywhere" I answered dully. Yes, they were everywhere, to annoying couples making out everywhere and people going through walls wonder where they at?

"Hn…I wish to test your theory that ghost exist" He smiled weirdly.

"Don't worry once you're dead, you'll believe in ghost. " I grinned.

"I already told you that I don't intent on dying" He said getting rather serious.

"Everyone has to die sometime" I said and with that I walked off.

Kaname Kuran, that boy gives me goose bumps. He's so weird more like evil… He seems to me likes some guy who would put poison in my drink. Then again when I actually look at him, he doesn't seem like some ordinary vampire. Not like the first vampire I saw. Going through my thoughts, I found myself at Zero door step should I knock or should wait…decision decisions….I probably piss him off…eh . I guess we'lll wait till chapter 4…

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review if you want chapter 4 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 One day the King will fall

**A/N Sorry guys I haven't been updating, it's because I have reading report to finish, but I hope you guys like this chapter. And Please don't forget to review :) It gives me a reason to write oh to let you guys know I have wattpad so some of my stories will be on there also, i put the same username as well :D **

**Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

Oh thanks XxNaturalNanaxXl for pointing the tiny mistake i made on chapter 4 lmao!

**(Chapter 5)**

I decided not to go into Zero's room. For the many reasons, is that he's already pissed off and if I just come in it would be world war III, to put the icing on the damn cake were not even friends. Sure, he saved my ass a couple of time, but he's still a jack ass to me. I don't care, you hear me conscious, I don't care!

I could hear Kaname and Yuki chatting in the kitchen about some pointless things. That was when the phone started to ring. It made me jump a little since I wasn't expecting it. I was about to walk back to my room when the Headmaster called for me saying someone wanted to talk to me. I ran to the kitchen nearly slipping on the slick tile. The headmaster tossed me the phone, which thankfully weren't those old phones with the long curly line connected to it. Right when I put the phone to the ear…

"MIKA! HOW COULD YOU!" Mi and Riko cried in unison. Their voices could be heard throughout the house and probably could be heard all the way to town. Yuki and Kuran gave me a weird face.

"What, this is how most of my conversations are" I said shrugging of their stares.

"What is it" I groaned leaving the kitchen to talk peacefully in my room. I reached to my room and hopped on to the bed as they both started yelling at the same time.

"Calm the fuck down, and only one of you talk, I can't understand a word you two are saying?" I shouted.

"You took our pockey! " Riko screamed. Pockey…I don't remember taking pokey.

"I didn't take your pockey" I said checking my suitcase if those dumbass left it in there.

"Fuyu said you took them from us" They cried. Fuyu, I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him.

"Mi and Riko, I don't have your damn pockey, if you want them that badly go buy some"

"Uh…we can't" Mi muttered.

"What do you mean you can't, you got paid last week didn't you?" I said remembering that the orphanage gave each kid an allowance for cleaning.

"Yes but um…" Mi stuttered. Riko interrupted her snatching the phone away probably.

"She spent it all on mangas!" Riko yelled over the phone. My poor left ear is now deaf…

"Why do you got to be so damn loud" I hissed.

"Were not loud, your just getting old" Riko snickered.

"Okay, you guys, have no money, and your pockeyless "I said.

"Yes, that is corrected" they confirmed.

"Well, I have no money on me so ask Fuyu to give you some" I said

"NOOOOOO Fuyu won't give us money... unless we pay him back" Riko sighed.

"Well pay him back" I replied getting slight annoyed.

"We can't, that means we have to pay in interest so, well end up bankrupt."

"Your already bankrupt" I reminded them.

"Oh" they replied.

"And how did you get the phone to my house?" I asked.

"It was pretty simple, me and Riko snuck into Miss Kao office, went through her files and read the adopting parent and his house number was there" Mi responded as if it was simple as 1-2-3

"Wow, I'm impressed, anyways how's it over there"

"It's pretty boring, we've been trying to hook-up Fuyu with a girl but no such luck, he's way to shy" Riko grumbled.

"Poor boy" I sighed.

"So how's your adopting family" Mi asked.

"It's pretty average, you have the single father with a daughter that seems to be in danger constantly and you have the emo boy that hates pretty much everything…including me"

"Wow, that' such beautiful family" Mi sniffed.

"Yah, it's alright, but it's still hard to get adjust to the whole thing" I sighed.

"Well you'll eventually get used to it, hey how about we all go skateboarding tomorrow, that way we can hang out like we use to" Riko exclaimed.

"Yah let's do that!" I agreed. Before I could ask where we were going to meet, there was a loud commotion going on in Zero's room. I quickly told Riko and mi that I'll call them back. I went to Zero's room to find Yuki's hand smacked away.

"Don't touch me with the hand you used to touch him" Zero shouted.

"Boy, hit that girl again, I'll punch you so hard you'll be in a coma for a year" I growled smacking his head hard.

"Kaname-sama is a kind vampire who rescued me from a scary vampire" Yuki said. Kaname…a good vampire, that almost makes me want to laugh. That's why she so indebt to him. He saved her life; I guess I would be too. Zero didn't look convinced which is irritating me. How can he not get it!

"C'mon Zero it's not that hard to understand, He saved her life, if it wasn't for him, she would be here right now" I said although I wasn't too sure, I mean I would be grateful it's just Kaname seems so scary. I sense so much power flowing through him that it almost makes me want to run and hide.

"There's something wrong…with both headmaster cross and you." Zero said thinking that was the only conclusion.

"Eh, Yuki's the normalest person I ever met" I said giving her bear hug. "But as for the headmaster, yah, I get what you mean"

"Whatever, just get out" He huffed.

"NNNNNNNHHHH" I responded sticking out my tongue, yah that's practically the middle finger! In response he threw a pillow at me which made me bit my tongue well played Zero well played.

**~XXX~**

5:00 A.M

OH LORD, Please don't make commit murder, right now! Everyone knows or should know never ever ever ever in a fucken million years to wake me up at 5 A.M. I felt some one shaking my shoulder to get me up and I knew exactly who it was…Zero. I threw the pill at him the same way he threw it at me.

"Mika wake up, we need to talk" He seethed. He knelt down on the bed beside me and did the most unthinkable…. He gave me a wet willy. I shot up from my bed about to scream but he covered my mouth and dragged out the bed. Yuki wasn't disturbed by this one bit, she was sound asleep snoring. Still covering my mouth he dragged me to his room. Once he freed me, I tackled him attempting to chock that son of a bitch.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at 5 A.M." I said pounding his against the floor. Effortlessly he push me off…damn strong boy.

"You know why, I want to know what happened at the orphanage" He growled.

"AND YOU THINK THAT I KNOW" I nearly shouted. Everyone was still asleep so I couldn't yell even though how much I wanted to.

"…well yes…" He thought.

"Well I don't, all I know is that I can see these damn freaken monsters that they call Hallows and ghost" I sneered.

"Okay, I'm with you so far, what else can you see?" He asked.

"Ghost I guess…" I shrugged. I hate going on talking about Ghost because everyone gives you that look meaning, this girl is crazy, She belongs in a mental hospital. Zero was giving me that exact expression.

"Hey, I gave you 5 minutes in believing about you those damn vampires" I shot back.

"Is that because, you were the only one who could see the hallow" Zero said sitting on his bed while I was on the damn floor.

"I guess, I thought you could see him too!" I said remembering him pulling me out the way.

"I saw it blurry, but I was able to sense it's present though" He added.

"Well that stinks" I yawned…I was tired, my eyes were getting droopy and my body just wanted to lie down. A pillow smacked my face and I woke up.

"REALLY THE PILLOW AGAIN!" I hissed.

"You were falling asleep, and we still need to discuss about what happen…especially how you killed that hallow"

"That, I don't know, but I think the Headmaster does, since he was the one who helped me." I said laying my head on the pillow that Zero threw at me.

"Hn good point" He nodded. Ooooh Me and Zero agreed hooray, the world is at peace for a second. My eyes shut and darkness came over me, Zero's voice was gone, thank God. The only thing I heard from him was "Why did you had to fall asleep in my room"

**~XXX~**

I always hated dreaming, I enjoy sleeping but not dreaming. It's not like I have any nightmares, it's because the dreams I have are so good that I wished they were real. Like Tonight I dreamed of having Parents but of course waking up, I don't remember how they looked like. I seemed to always get my hopes up that maybe there out there looking for me but of course, there always that dreaded idea is that they abandon me.

My eyes burned with the lights flipped on, this is probably how vampires feel except 5 times worse. My body ached for sleeping on the floor and it didn't help that Zero threw another damn Pillow at me.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT' WITH YOU DAMN PILLOW" I yelled not caring if anyone woke up.

"that's what you get for sleeping in my room" He said his face becoming red.

"Hey why's your face red, you getting sick" I said quickly getting up till feels his face. Zero's face got hotter and he immediately swiped my hand away.

"Quiet touching me!" He growled.

"Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke" I grinned poking his forehead. Oh how I love to annoy this grumpy old man.

"I seriously don't like you" He grunted.

"That makes two of us" I agreed. I stopped poking him and left his room, sleep in Kiyru's room was bad enough. IT was time for my all-time favorite part of the day BREAKFAST!

"WAFFELS, DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS, YAH WE LIKE WAFFLES, DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST YAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST DODDOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!" I sang grabbing a plate and waiting for my waffles.

"Someone is a bit chirpy in the morning" The headmaster said handing my two precious waffles.

"Yup, my friends called me to go to skateboarding" I said setting my plate down. I sat on the table alone, finding Yuki not there.

"Heyyyyy, I'm missing a long haired brunette in this table." I said pouring half the syrup on my waffle.

"She's probably feeling that Zero still angry with her, and possibly trying to avoid him" The headmaster sighed.

"WHAT!, She's willing to miss Breakfast! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL IN THE DAY" I said slamming my fork and knife down. I took another plate and piled it with waffles. I grabbed the gallon of milk and marched into Yuki's room. She's is going to eat whether she want to or NOT!

~Hearing from the outside.

Mika: EAT THE FOOD.

Yuki: No, I'm not that Hung-

Mika- EAT IT DAMIT

*4 minutes later*

Mika: You see it's wasn't that bad

Yuki: I guess your right

Mika: You want some milk?

Yuki: No not really-

Mika: DRINK THE DAMN MILK!

Yuki: *gurgling* I…-Don't ….Like milk.

Mika: WHEN YOU GET OLDER YOU WON'T HAVE ANY BOOBS!

Yuki: NOOO!

MIKA: I SWEAR I WILL CALL YOU FLAT CHESTED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN HIGH SCHOOL. DRINK THE MILK!

~ The end. Yuki and Mika come out the room drenched in Milk.

"I don't know, what happened and I don't want to know" Zero said munching on his damn corn flakes.

**~XXX~**

After Breakfast I left Zero and Yuki and had some alone time with my best friends. Oh I love to skateboard, at first I seriously suck at it but I turned out to be a pro. I don't have a skateboard of my own so I borrowed one at the donation box in the orphanage. I will eventually have to give it back. Mika and Riko enjoyed roller blading but to me it seemed all the same. Fuyu and I compete a lot but today I just wanted to relax. I did an Ollie which is basically jumping. Putting my front foot in the middle and my other foot at the tail, I jumped landing on the rails at the Park.

"Hey, so guess what" Mi said skating toward me.

"What" I said hopping of the rail and gliding toward her.

"I thought I was going to be the one to tell her" Fuyu said skating in high speed and then drifting to stop.

"Pff, show off" I rolled my eyes.

"ALL THREE OF US GOT ADOPTED" Riko shouted excitedly.

"UGHHHHHH" Fuyu and MI groaned.

"Well you guys, were taking too long" Riko huffed.

"The three of you?"

"Yeah, some old parents surprisingly wanted kids, said they couldn't have any and that they live in a big empty house." Fuyu said taking out the file from his pants.

"…..Why did you have to put it in your pants?" I said getting grossed out.

"It was the safest place" He shrugged. He showed me a photo of them and they looked pretty old like in there 30's ewww. I never want turn to an old 30 year old woman.

"Were moving over there tomorrow" Mi grinned.

"That's awesome" I said glomping on the three of them.

"yeah, But it would have been better if all four of us got adopted" Riko added making atmosphere sad.

"But that doesn't change that were still family" Fuyu said slightly.

"AWWWWWWW FUYU DOES LOVE US" Mi cried and then we all glomped on Fuyu.

**~XXX~**

I came back home sweaty and dirty. I slid in the concrete and scraped my knee, oh how fucken fabulous. I walked inside hoping no one will notice. Yuki was in the living room putting tea on the table which I have no idea why and Zero was reading a book probably about vampires or people killing vampires.

The headmaster was the first one to greet me. "WELCOME BACK MY LOVING DAUGHTER DID YOU HAVE GREAT TIME WITH YOU FRIENDS"

"Err…yah um do you have a band-aid" I asked.

"MY DARLING IS INJURED, I WILL GET THE AID-KIT RIGHT AWAY, WEE WOOO WEEOO WOOOO" He screamed like an ambulance.

"I shouldn't have came home" I muttered.

"Mika are you alright?" Yuki said dashing over to me.

"Yah I just fell off the skateboard." I smiled sheepishly. Zero followed Yuki silently staring my knee which is creeping me out! Is there something wrong with it.

"HEY, KIYRU quit staring at me knee like that! Unless you're gonna fix it!"

"Hn" was all he said and walked away. The headmaster came back with large case. He got a bottle that cleaned the bacteria off the cuts..

"…Is that gonna OWWW OWWWWWWWWWWW" I cried. He quickly wrapped knee and stuck a lollipop in my mouth.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mhhhmmmmm" I nodded sucking on the Strawberry flavored candy.

"Good because I have a proposal to make" He said leading me to the living room. I sat down on the floor since Zero was sitting on the couch.

"As you three know, I'm the president and headmaster of Cross Academy" The headmaster began.

"That kids hardly come" I added liking my lollipop.

"I'm going to establish a night class at our school … starting next year" He said ignoring my comment. I WILL BE HEARD DAMIT!

"Night class? Do you mean an evening class for the seniors?" Yuki thought.

"Or for students that can't wake up early in the morning, if so CAN I BE IN THAT CLASS" I begged.

"No, No, and No you can't be in that class Mika." The headmaster declined.

"Well that's a stupid" I grumbled.

"they'll use the high school building at night… but its not for seniors or college students" The Headmaster said his voice becoming serious.

"…Umn I don't like where this is going" I said getting uncomfortable with the tension.

"What are the students going to be doing at Night" Yuki questioned. Zero took his eyes off the book barely now paying attention.

"They'll be taking classes, of course. I'll have them do advanced studies, and the can attend as long as they want because… the students are nocturnal…and live much longer than we do…so we can't deal with them like we deal with humans."

Zero stood up from the couch and my hands were shaking. I don't know why but I'm actually kind of scared, if those vampires have the same presence as that Kuran dude than I'm not sure if I want to stay here. Sure I beat a vampire but that was unknowingly, that was when I didn't believe in vampires.

"Every student in the Night class will…be… a vampire" The headmaster said agonizingly slowly.

"What are you trying to do… letting those things in the school?" Zero said about to burst out. I should have brought some ear plugs.

"Headmaster?" Me and Yuki respond in unison.

"The objective is to promote peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans…and to educate young vampires so they become a politically more moderate force" Kaname said right behind me.

"AAAAAAH, WHAT THE HELL YOU DON'T JUST SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT" I said gritting my teeth. This guy is soo creepy…ew..ew…ew.

" My apologies, if I had frighten you, I thought you dealing with ghost, you wouldn't be easily frighten."

"I can sense ghost but your spiritual energy is really weird" I trembled.

"That's interesting, we must talk about that some other time" He thought.

"Kaname you came" The headmaster smiled.

"Kaname-sama" Yuki blushed. Zero stared at him like he was about to attack again but instead he dashed to the headmaster.

"It's ridiculous, there's no way vampires would want to coexist with humans, how many times have they shed our blood" Zero cried. That brought me back to thinking of that little ghost girl who tried to save her mom from the vampire…I was about to agree when the headmaster started to speak.

"I want to end all that. I've lost someone too…Just like you, Kiyru" He answered.

"Mika, are you okay with Vampires coming to our school" Zero shot back at me. Great now the damn spot light is on me.

"It's not like it matters what I have to say, the headmaster already made up his mind" I sighed

"Mika, you're not scared…"

"The two of you have nothing to be scared about, Kaname Kuran will be attend the Night class so other vampires will behave themselves. And Because of him were getting other students to attend as well."

"But things are over if he double crosses us" Zero said making the back of my hair stand. That would be hundreds of dead ghost….so many. Zero left with Yuki chasing after him as for me I stood where I was. This guy, makes me want punch whatever he's hiding but then I thought of something in the end were all going to die sometime.

"Mika, are you frighten?" Kaname asked. This man wants me to be afraid of highness.

"Nope, because in the end the King will one day end up dead, and then he'll be just like the rest" I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6 Tator tots!

**A/N Sorry for not uploading the next chapter been verry busy with Volleyball practice, anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I have to be honest I didn't think anyone would want to read this since it had a dash of bleach But thank you guys Seriously!**

**Keep on reviewing cuz i love to read them ^-^**

**I didn't get to check for spelling or gramma so don't flip a table please :)  
**

Today was the day, my life would surely end. I was to be awakening exactly 6:00 A.M in the morning from the orders of the headmaster. He was taking me and Yuki and I guess Zero…to a dreaded place where young kids are force to do paper work! A place where the elderly takes control for the first time when they should be at home knitting and making me cookies! I for one will not stand for this; I shall not get out of this Bed-

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVING DAUGHTERS, IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" He sang swiping the sheets and blankets from our bed.

"NO!" me and Yuki said unison.

"WHAT! But Yuki, you were so excited to go to school 3 days ago!" The Headmaster said grabbing the end of our ankles to yank us off the bed.

"That was when Mika told me the truth! You going to leave me there with mean old people that won't let me watch T.V!" She cried.

"YEAH!" I fist pumped that caused me to let go of the bedhead board.

"YUKI!" I cried being taken away from the bed.

"MIKA-CHAN!" Yuki cried back letting the bed board to save me. The headmaster grabbed the both us each in one of his arms. I tried to get away but he was a lot stronger than I give him credit for. He forcefully made us put on our uniform and it was so snotty rich clothes that I nearly gaged. Yuki didn't seem to mind it all. Our back packs weren't even considered back packs more like a leather suitcase! Zero was sadly ready and he didn't look pleased as any of us. He looked more pissed actually. Since we literally lived in the school it wasn't that hard for him to kick us out the house! I looked at my schedule to find it was the same as Zero and Yuki…the headmaster probably fixed that.

"I didn't even get to tell my bed good-bye" I sniffed. Oh bed, I'll see you tonight and in your warm loving arms once again!

"You're so dramatic it's annoying" Zero said already walking away.

"Well your damn face is annoying, and I didn't say anything about it" I yelled.

"Please can you two get along" Yuki sighed.

"NO!" We said in unison.

"At least you agreed to that" She said sighing again walking in the middle of us as we both enter the classroom. Yuki sat next to a girl named Yori while I had no choice but sit next to sir emo.

* * *

"Good morning class, welcome to the first day of school at Cross academy my name-" Okay I tuned out everything the old man had to say because his introduction was too long! I laid my head down as he went on about how education is an important thing and how he so happy to be here when actually he can think of a millions of places to be rather than to be stuck with a bunch of kids.

My stomach began to rumble, I forgotten to eat breakfast! How can I forget to eat the most important meal of the day! _Waffles _my stomach cried, _waffles _! I wrapped my arms around my waist trying to shut my stomach up. Please stomach I know your pissed but shut the hell up for once. When I thought nothing could get worse a ghost appear standing over me. It was man wearing a chef outfit. Oh Lord what have I ever done to deserve this….wait never mind.

"Excuse me Miss" The chef ghost said tapping my arm. I tried to ignore him but my stomach continued to gurgle. I turned my head to face him which was probably stupid because…

"YOU CAN SEE ME, SO THE OTHER GHOST WEREN'T LYING, YOU CAN ACUALLY SEE ME" He cried. Nobody noticed the ranting ghost except me. I put my fingers to my lips signaling for him to hush up. I took out my note book and started writing.

_I can't speak to you right now! Whatever you want _

_You better make me a WAFFEL! :P_

_BEFORE I HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING!_

Luckily for me the ghost took the hint and nodded his head and left. My poor stomach cried out to the gourmet chef man. I know stomach, I know…

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Zero staring at me! I looked back at him giving him what-the-fuck-did I –do? He pointed at the piece of paper that I written.

"What did you write, were not even taking notes" He whispered suspiciously.

I gave him the shrug ignoring him completely; he was ass to me in the morning so I will NOT give him the privilege to look at what I wrote! Zero rolled his eyes and went back facing the board. Hah, only girls roll their eyes! After a couple of minutes I gave in and started to pay attention in class. The first topic of the day was Shakespeare, Oh joy…. Okay, I'm not going to let you suffer subconscious so let's hurry up and move to the next scene.

**~XXX~**

The clock struck twelve and the fancy bell went off. I leaped up from my chair out of joy. It was lunch time, and then recess. I ran down the stairs not caring whatsoever if any girls were pushed in the process…MUHAHAHAHAHAA my tummy laughed. Oh Tummy your so cruel.

I looked back to see that I passed all the students. They all glared at me; if only looks could kill I would have been dead with 27 shots of glares. To make matters worse I stuck my tongue at them and ran for my life. Behind me I heard the stomping of buffaloes. Oh why did I provoke them…oh yah to see what would happen. I made the first turn that lead me to the kitchen, don't ask me how I knew, it's just instinct. I could just smell the fresh tator tots and hamburgers! I was already beginning to drool while fantasying of eating a delicious crappy patty.

"YES I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST IN LIN-OOF" I dropped to the ground landing on my butt. I looked up to see silver hair and silver eyes that could kill self-conscious girls in seconds.

"How did you end up in line first" I said shotting up from the floor. He let out a shrug ignoring me completely….damn Karma's a bitch. I was about to say something else when I started to hear the students Oh..God..No!

"HEY THERE'S THAT GIRL THAT STUCK HER TONGUE AT US" A girl from the crowed squealed. I quickly went behind Zero, there's to many of them I can't take them all.  
"Take the BOY!" I yelled pushing him forward. The screaming and complaining stop in a instant. I peeked over Zero shoulder to find the class 12 feet away from Zero… Wow that's weird.

"Your in idiot" He muttered getting his tray and leaving. Wait why did they stop screaming….and why am I being lifted off the ground. I was carried to back of line like in a concert where the people lift their hands up and carry that person out. I plummet at the end of the line and was about to scream out every cuss word in my fucken dictionary.

_25 minutes later….._

I was finally about to receive my hamburger and tator tots. I lifted up my tray for the lunch Lady to give my food. She gave me a sad look giving me what looks like meat loaf…what where's my tator tots. I was about to throw away my food before I even eat it when I heard a group of girls giggling.

"That's what you get loos-" She didn't have the chance to speak with her face smeared in meatloaf. Yah, I'm hungry and pissed these two aren't a good combination! She started squealing like pig well that's what I described her anyways. She was about to lung at me with her prissy nails and my fist was already ready. She missed aimlessly for my face and only scratched my arm and then it was my turn. I was ready to punch her in her fake nose job when someone gripped onto my wrist and dragged me away from the fight.

"Your such a handful" He growled. It was of course Zero…I am no longer surprise so let's go on with it. He pushed pass the group of people and they all separated like we had some disease. Worst first day of school ever….

He led me outside and let me just say he was still dragging me and holding onto my wrist tightly like some angry mom that was just embarrassed. I hope he's not taking this outside so he can scream at me-

"WHY DID YOU THROW MEATLOAF AT HER" He screamed. Yup, I was correct he took me all this way to scream at me…typical Zero.

"Cuz she was hungry" I shrugged. I didn't feel like yelling. I have no energy to yell no more, I'm tired and hungry.

"MIKA" He growled. I continued walking finding a nice tree to lean on.

"What if I'm such handful than pretend like you don't know me" I said not caring what came out of my mouth.

"Hn…whatever" He huffed sitting crisscross on the grass. My tummy roared like the nine tail fox, maybe wasting so much time fighting was a bad idea.

"Here" Zero said handing me a plastic bowl of tator tots. Oh GOD, I JUST HEARD ANGLES SING!

"TATOR TOTS!" I yelped snatching it away from him. I dropped three tator tots in my mouth. The salty warm soft fresh tator tots tingled my taste buds. I grabbed…3..4..5 more tator tots until they were all gone.

"Zero…."

"What" He snapped.

"There's no more tator tots" I murmured.

"That's because you ate them all"

"…awwwwwwww" I cried curly up in the floor. I wanted more fooooooood!

"Your such a drama queen, look if I make some tonight would that shut you up" He said getting up from the floor lending out his hand. I nodded my head but that not until like 3 hours or so. We both headed back to class together, I usually hate silent walks but this one I'll make an exception for. As we were walking down the hall the headmaster's voice was heard.  
"ALL STUDENTS HEAD FOR THE AUDTORIUM TO MEET THE NIGHT CLASS" The headmaster announced. A heard of girls and some boys charged toward us….OH GOD NO NO NO!

"RUN FOREST RUN" I yelled pushing Zero but was too late were gobbled up with the heard of student's

"ZERO" I cried as I was swept away. Okay dramatic cry check… the only thing that failed was Zero not calling my name back. So it was an epic fail….

I somehow made it to the front of the stage which was the last place I wanted to be. I wanted to be in the far back but nooooooooooooooo. The Night class appeared and of course every single one was gorgeous. They began to say their names "My name is Kuran Kaname" The queen bee announced and then the rest started.

" Souen Rukia" A girl with extremely light brown hair wearing the same uniform as me except in all white. Wait if there vampires shouldn't they be wearing the black clothing and us wearing the white clothes…the headmaster has a weird ass mind. All of them announced their names and I forget each of them. Eh…I always have trouble remembering them.

Everyone was told to sit in the stands and the girls pushed each other to sit in the front row. It was funny to see the girls sitting on one end and the boys sitting on the other. I for one decided to sit on the boys' side because I for one will not start fight again… The rest of the night class left except for a blond boy with crystal blue eyes and orange headed buff guy who looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"To all the new students in the Day class thank you for coming to the friendship evening!" The boy cheered and the rest of the girls did also. The carrot head only yawn not interested in us whatsoever.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido representing the night class, though to tell the truth the night class and the day class don't have a chance of meeting too often…" He added. The girls began to whine hearing the bad news. Although I Thank God, I think that's the best idea the headmaster ever had! Making sure the day class won't have contact with the Night class!

"So it is true that everyone in the Night class is beautiful and elite" said the girl that was drooling. On the other hand the guys could dis-agree.

"If you mean beautiful , I think creepy" I shuddered. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and I of course received glares.

"But there are lots of cute girls… so this going to be a fun term" He said. The girls stared to KYA AH. My ears my poor ears are going to burst!

"Damn his own name sound like idol" I sneered. For the first time in my life, I wish I was mute.

"AIDO….IDOL…AIDO..IDOL!" A girl screeched. A genius was born…

"CAN WE CALL YOU IDOL" they cried.

"Of course!" Aido said speaking through the microphone.

"That's it I'm out of here" I growled. There so much I can take. I started to went up the stairs ignoring the squeals .

"HEY YOU GIRL WITH LIGHT BROWN EYES!" I hope he doesn't mean me…..I turn my head to find him staring right at me.

"What?"

"Come up on to the stage" He said. The girls started to cry and complain.

"Uh…No"

"What? WHY NOT" Aido said beginning to whine also. The guy next to him who was I guess nick named wild began to smirk.

"School is over" I said pointing at the clock that struck three.

"And Zero promised me Tator tots! I think that's more important than getting on stage next you" I grinned waving goodbye. TATOR TOTS I'M COMING!

Review Below Please for the next chapter

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday Cake

**A/N I can't believe it but i acually have the next chapter ready! Yay! I'm so proud of myself :') Hope you guys like and don't forget to review, because it got my lazy butt to write! :D *Thank you guys* **  
**For reviewing you guys get snow cones made especially by Aido... (silence) heh not alot of people like Aido...  
**

**Aido: **stands in the corner** depressed  
**

**Mika: Sorry but you should have helped me with the  
**

**Me: SSHHHHH NO SPOILERS.  
**

**RIN: what about me  
**

**MIKA: HEY HEY, GET OUT THIS AINT YOUR STORY!  
**

**RIN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo oooooo  
**

**MIKA: I SWEAR I'LL DROWN YOU IN BROCCOLI AND SPINICH  
**

**Rin:...alright man calm down, you don't have to bring the vegetables into this, i'm leaving.  
**

**Mika: Hey were still have movie night at Takuma's right?  
**

**Rin: Hell yah!  
**

**Me: Oh God, I swear i need to see a shrink V_V  
**

I finally made it outside with group of crazy ass girls and depressing boys who will probably never get girl since the night class is here. As soon I left the Auditorm the blond blue eyed boy left. Yes, I have forgotten his name already. I told you I'm terrible at remembering names like the first time I met Zero, I couldn't remember his. I mean what parent names a kid a number?! What has the world gone to? I saw Zero and Yuki waiting for me. I jogged over there just to get away from the crazies.

"Hey what's up" I grinned. No one replied, they were gazing at a building that no one lives at.

"Guys can you stop staring at the building it looks like you're trying to stalk someone….Yuki?" I smirked. That seemed to snap here out of her trance. I could almost hear her whisper Kaname. Ewww. …Pedo …Pedo… pedophile.

"That's the old building where the teachers used to live….no one is living there right now?" Yuki asked.

"Except a dead gormet chef that lived there..." I thought. Yuki and Zero stared at me with wide eyes. I shrugged it off since I'm beginning to get use to the feeling.

"it's a temporary dorm for the night class until they're done with their entrance-

"Hold up entrance? Why the hell do they get a fancy entrance?!

"Mika the entrance is to keep the Night class away" Zero said trying to get to point.

"Well what if we want a gate to stay away from the night class" I said

"….that's a good point" He thought.

"Anways until they finish the entrance exams or vowing their vows or something the vampires are there" He said

"Ugh… I hate exams and commitment, wait you still making me tator tots right" I asked.

"Yes" He sighed walking away.

"Hey don't say it like that, you gotta put love into those tator tots" I hollered. I looked back to see Yuki still looking at the dorms.  
"Um…Yuki were leaving now" I said dragging her away. Man I swear I worry about her a lot… it's like the only thing exist is Kaname.

**~XXX~**

I was sitting on the table waiting for my tator tots. Zero didn't allow me anywhere near the kitchen thinking that I might blow something ups. Do I look like a girl that blow things up….Don't answer that! Zero came out from the kitchen with a plate of tator tots. I grabbed the first one on top and dropped into my mouth.

"HOT HOT HOT" I cried.

"I just got them out the oven" Zero smirked.

"Jewrk" I said my tongue feeling numbed.

"I'm going to leave them out for a few minuets don't TOUCH THEM"

I nodded my head sadly and went to my room. I just wanted some damn tator tots is it that hard to get some?! I open the door to find Yuki wearing a light sweater and some sandals.

"….are you trying to sneak out" I said raising an eyebrow.

"umm….well you see…" Yuki stuttered.

"You were going to see Kaname" I said bluntly.

"…."

"I might as well come" I sighed.

"REALLY!" She yelped.

"Yah I guess but you're gonna have to pass Zero and you have a better chance going in the middle of the night"

"Why the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Everyone gets away with stuff in the middle of thing night" I shrugged.

"Really"

"Yes really"

"Really Really"

"Yes Really Really"

"Really-

"Okay I get it!"

~12:00~

I wore tank top that says " this is my zombie killing tank" while carrying some tator tots in a plastic bag. We walked to the front door although I've been arguing to go to the back door since all robbers do that! She creeked door the open slowly and carefully-

"OH it's yuki, you came to see Kaname?" A boy with flat blond hair and green eyes said scaring the bejesus out of me and Yuki.

"I'm sorry Kaname is out right now" He apologized.

"What! Huh um…you know who I am…" She said quit taken back.

"yes, I use to live with Kaname… we drove to your place often. I stayed inside the car, but I always watched you hugging Kaname tightly …_from far away" He smiled. _

"That's sort of creepy" I said bluntly.

"Really but it's so cute!" He thought.

"Hey, you're the ghost girl!" He exclaimed.

"…..ghost girl?"

"Kaname told me that you can see ghost! Is this place haunted." He shuddered.

"Well, someone did die here so how about you let us in and I tell yah" I grinned.

"I'm sorry I cant do that, you and yuki should go home and get to bed, you shouldn't be out at night even on the school grounds" He said closing the door.

"Fine, but if you see the ghost hovering over you at night don't say I didn't warn yah." I said before he shut the door.

"So you wanna try the back door now?" I asked. She nodded her head and followed me to the back. The building was freezing and I'm pissed that I'm just wearing a tank top. Yuki sat on the stair case and I joined her. The atmosphere is different it's much colder and while the day class is warm. The night class students walked by and I didn't bother to notice them the same way they didn't notice me. Unfortunately Yuki being Yuki bowed to show respect. I looked back once to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me what was his name again ugh my head hurts too much to care. Although it's really odd how their spiritual energy is different from humans it's like a bright light to lure them to their trap. I leaned on to the rail putting my feet on top of Yuki's and went on eating my tator tots

"Yuki, do you really believe Kaname that good of a vampire" I asked.

"Yes, he saved my life, why wouldn't he?" She replied.

"I guess that makes sense….kind of " I yawned my eyes beginning to clothes.

**~XXX~**

I woke up with crick in my neck and a bad back ache, worst nap ever! Yuki! Where is she! Aw crap crap crap Zero's going to kill me, no wait worst he won't cook for me! I picked myself up with the help of the rail. When stood up, I found a very upset ghost.

"Finally your awake!" He cried.

"Yes I'm awake, quit yelling, I hate being yelled at when I get up" I growled.

"Sorry, but I've been waiting to talk to you" He apologized.

"Okay I'm all ears" I said. He was about to talk when a blond boy with blue eyes walked through him. He had has arms crossed looming over me with an intence glare.

"What up" I said staring up since he was freakishly tall.

"HEY BUDDY SHE WAS TALKING TO ME" The ghost shouted.

"You were the girl that refused to go on stage with me for some tator tots" He said I think, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I was freaking out with a pissed of ghost. The ghost was about to throw a vase at him for inturupting our conversation.

"OKAY I GET IT! YOU WANNA TALK, JUST DROP THE DAMN VASE!" I shouted at the ghost. The blond boy looked back to find a floating vase. I pushed the boy to side so it was just me and ghost.

"Okay hurry up and tell me what you want" I sighed.

"I want you to bake a birthday cake for my daughter , she's really depressed about my loss and I want her to feel happy again" He said.

"Cake…huh….I might not be able to cook but I guess I can find someone that could" I thought.

"But its needs to be tonight, her birthday's tomorrow, I always give her cake in the morning because it's her birthday" He said.

"You're a great father" I smiled.

"Who are you talking to and why was the vase floating." The blondy said beginning to freak out.

"Hey, you guys got a oven here?" I asked ignoring his stupid questions.

"Yes…but we don't have any food to cook"

"I guess I have to ask Zero" I sighed. He so going to kick my ass and then scream at me for letting Yuki come here.

"Wait, what are your trying to make?" He asked.

" A birthday cake, but since you um…I guess don't eat um… human food? I doubt you'll have any flour and frosting?"

"We can go to my bakery!"The ghost chimed.

"Yes, but I don't know how to cook and it's all the way in town, wait…hey can you cook?" I asked the blond boy.

"Me? COOK? Food is served to me it's not the other way around" He growled feeling assaulted.

"Man, I swear, I'm not feeling this whole co-exting crap if you vampires are not willing to do your part" I snapped.

"We are, just by being here and it's not like we want to." He shot back.

"You got that right, man, I swear vampires are not my thing. Edward actually is starting to look better" I muttered.

"What?" He said feeling lost once again.

"I don't have time for this, Let's go to the bakery and make this cake, I'm just going to have to beg Zero" I sneered.

"Hn, whatever, I have better things to do" He scowled leaving me with the ghost, when he finally disappeared I stuck my tongue at him. I swear I'm starting to dislike vampires. As soon as the stupid vampire left Yuki came running down the stairs almost crying.

"Yuki, what's wrong?!" She didn't answer, she just kept running. I chased after her and let me just say this girl can run! I finally caught up to her with the ghost floating with me. She tripped and fell scraping her wrist.

"You gotta be kidding me Yuki" I sighed lifting her up from the floor.

"…Zero" Yuki gasped. I looked up to see Zero. I couldn't tell he was mad or furious.

"The headmaster told me to come get you" He answered.

"Yuki, did Kaname do something to you" I asked calmly.

She shook her head not saying anything. Kuran if you did something to Yuki I swear I'll make you regret it.

"UNBELIEAVABLE I can smell blood everywhere, are they taunting us" Two vampires said staring down on us above a door window.

"GET YOUR PALE ASSES INSIDE AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS" I cussed. Zero and Yuki stared at me shock, well I'm pissed so I don't care what comes out of my mouth. The started to hiss like vampires do.

"WHAT MOTHER FUCKER, DO SOMETHING" I yelled.

"Let's go, you should tell the headmaster what happened and clean your wounds, Yuki" Zero growled dragging me and Yuki away.

**~XXX~**

It was the 2:00 clock in the morning and I have a unhappy ghost complaining. Zero went to bed and I had to be the one to wake him up. The ghost was hovering over me telling me to hurry up.

"SHHH I'm going!" I hissed. I turned the knob to Zero's room he was sound asleep. I poked his face and he just swiped it away. I continued poking him and he just threw a pillow at me.

"REALLY AGAIN!"

"Get out!" He snarled. Ugh…grumpy old people.

"C'mon Zero it's important" I whined.

"Fine what is it?"

"I need you to bake a cake"

"Get out!"

"What you didn't even let me finish!"

"I'm not baking you any cake!"

"But's it's not for me!" I protested.

"For who a ghost?" He rolled his eyes.

"…Fine whatever I'll find someone else" I snapped. I left the room but the ghost wasn't with me. And that's when I heard a Yelp. I decided to ignore it and leave Zero with a desperate ghost. He scrambled out of his room panting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" I smirked.

"I swear, I hate you for this" He growled going to the kitchen. I sat on top of the counter watching Zero getting all the ingredients. He starting crazing the eggs, pouring milk and flour to the bowl and then starting mixing it with a blender. I didn't understand cooking whatsoever it's a class that I surely would fail. The ghost was happy and I guess that sort of made me happy as well.

" Okay I'm putting in the oven, It should be done by three" He yawned.

"What's the girl name?" He asked.

"I never asked, Hey what's your daughter's name?" I asked the chubby chef.

"Her name is Aimi, she's turning 5" He smiled.

"Aimi, and she's turning 5 tomorrow" I answered.

"Oh...so when do we have to deliever this cake?" He asked.

"Before she wakes up" I said.

"WHAT!"

"Heh….I had a feeling you were going to say that…"

_3:00_

The timer dinged and Zero hurried and took the cake out the oven. He ran to turn on the fans to high to cool the cake. Once the cake was cooled, he started to spread the butter cream. Every time I tried to get a lick he smacks my hand. Why is he so cruel!

"There done" He breathed writing _happy birthday Aimi_ .

"Okay, Baker, led us to your house!".

**~XXX~**

We made it to the house it was one story and it very pretty. The ghost unlocked a window to the girls room and I quietly stepped inside the brunette girl was sound asleep with tears in her eyes. I laid the cake on the dresser and quietly left.

"You ready?" Zero asked.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Let's hurry up and get going before other ghost recognize" I shuddered.

"How long have you scene ghost?" he asked as we started to walk back to the academy.

"I don't know maybe all my life…" I thought. I can't really remember when I never saw ghost.

"Do kid's ever picked on you because you sence them?"

"Of course what kid wouldn't pick on me, But I gotton use to it and started to be able to know the difference between them"

"…Really how?"

"You can't hear ghost walk" I smirk.

"Hn… I guess that make sense" He said.

"I wished I had a father, like that man, Cake in the morning for breakfast, I'd go crazy" I smiled.

"Mika…"

"Yah? What up" I asked crossing my arms behind head.

"Do you miss your parents?" He asked sadly.

"I try not to miss, I try to pretend that stork drop me off" I laughed.

"You intend to laugh at you pain" He pointed out.

"Yah, it's better than crying though" I snickered.


	8. Chapter 8 Why does Zero gets the gun!

**A/N SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FAST ENOUGH... :/ had a lot stuff to do. Anways THANK YOU xPoisonedBlueRosex for the drawing! :D The the link will be at my profile if you want to see the the awesome drawing of Mika from ****xPoisonedBlueRosex ! **

******Okay answering question :)  
**

**Animebookfreaker: Zero cannot see hallow nor ghost...when he encounters them it's very blurry :)  
**

**XxNaturalNanaxX: Why did Rukia and Ichigo left Mika...I can't answer that yet. Mika doesn't want to know too much about her true parents because she fears that they abandon her. Which of course I can say they didn't. Siblings? I can't answer that either...Heh... *shield* :D I don't wanna reveal too much.  
**

**Thank you four the many reviews too!  
**

**YOU ALL RECIEVE SNOW CONES...again by aido. Sorry i ran out of brownies because of someone (-_-)- *Rin*  
**

What have I gotten myself into! I swear I must be the dumbest person! Because of what I done, I have to stay home with bad a fever! Oh when I see Mi and Fuyu, I'm going to kick there as-

"AHHCHOOO!" I sneezed. I feel like shit! My head hurts and I can't even think straight. I hope Mi and Fuyu are feeling as sick as I am. The headmaster came in with alphabet soup. Aw he does care. He put the soup beside me and stuck thermometer in my mouth. Once it beeped he pulled out and shook his head.

"Mika, what were you thinking camping out in the snow!" He scowled.

"We were waiting for Frosty the snow man to come to life, and serve us free ice-cream" I whined.

"What in the world, make you think that frosty will come to life?!"

"Well I thought, if vampires existed why, can't frosty the snow man exist?"

"Mika, frosty doesn't exist only in stories" He shook his head.

"Well, that's what people said about vampires!"

"…" He stood quiet.

"Yah gotcha there didn't I" I smirked

"Yah, I guess you did. Well get some sleep and call if you need anything" He said rustling my hair before he left. As soon as he left, the room was silent. For first time, I could say I haven't seen a ghost. I feel normal already. I sneezed again for the 4th fucken million times. I hate being sick, I can't do the things I want! What I hate the most are the covers! I don't know why parents think that mummifying kids in blankets are supposed to make them feel better, IT DOESN'T. In fact it actually kills us, we have a fever not a cold so you should be putting on the fans.

"ACHOOO" I sneezed again. That's it I'm going to get out of this bed one way or the other. I tried to pull myself up but the covers, they were tucked in real good! I tried kicking and tugging but I was getting so tired. The room it's getting fuzzy again. I think I'm going to fall asleep aga-…(Sleeping)….

"Mika" A voice whispered. Is that God, calling out to me ?

"MIKA" It roared.  
"BE GONE SATEN" I shouted smacking it on the head. Oh wait…it's only the grumpy old kid.

"Heh….sorry Zero" I grinned sheepishly.

"The headmaster told me to give me your medicine" He said holding a big red bottle of nasty. That's another thing about being sick, I HATE HATE HATE MEDICINE!

"No" I replied turning over not facing Zero with that yucky stuff. I heard Zero let out a long sigh.

"Mika just drink the medicine" He snapped.

"No! Is it cherry flavored" I asked peeping over.

"Yes…."

"THAN NO! Cherry flavor is nasty"

"It's going to make you feel better" He insisted.

"I said No-" I coughed. Zero wasn't going to give up apparently. You would think the guy who says he hates me like several times is the one trying to make me better.

"MIKA…I SWEAR I WILL PUT THIS SPOON DOWN YOUR THROUT!" He threatens.

"No-AGH"I choked. He literally got on top of me. Holding my knows to open my mouth. I tried to hold it in but I end up gasping for air. He slipped Medicine in and the nasty taste of cherry medicine exploded in my mouth. It nearly made me gag.

"AUGH AUHG I…hate…you" I coughed. He nearly shrugged and sat on the bed.

"I hate the taste, it's so disgusting" I whined.

"Mika…" Zero said in a serious tone.

"Uhg…what up?" I said.

"The headmaster is going to begin training us"

"Training us? For what" I asked.

"To defend ourselves against the vampires of course" He rolled his eyes already getting annoyed.

"Hmm…I'm guessing that makes sense…hold up, does that mean were going to be body guards!" I shouted but it end up with a cough.

He nodded his head. "The headmaster just promoted us Guardians yesterday…but you wouldn't have known if you weren't spending all your time playing in the snow"

"HEY! I THOUGHT FROSTY WILL COME TO LIFE!" I shouted but I ended up sneezing. I swear I hate being sick…Zero handed me a tissue and I gradually took it and blew my nose.

"Your fever, is getting…high" He replied feeling my forehead.

"I must look that sick, for you to start being nice" I said trying to a hold a cough. Zero didn't say anything of course. I hate when he does that, it's so aggravating.

" You know, I rather you keep yelling at me, that you staying quiet" I sighed.

"Hn" That word oh How I hate that word!

"Whatever, I'm bored" I snapped finally pulling the covers out from under me.

"You are sick, Mika, you need to stay in bed." He scowled.

"…But…I'm not tired…." I began to complain.

"The medicine I gave you, causes you to fall asleep." He said.

"I SHALL NOT FALL ASLEEP I WILL STAY AWAKE" I yelled in triumph.

_2 minutes later_

_Mika Kurosaki dead asleep_

* * *

**Zero P.O.V**

The little brat finally fell asleep. Even when she's sick as a dog, she still has the energy to argue with me. I felt her forehead one last time and the fever still hadn't drop. I better put a wet towel on her forehead. I slid off her bed and went to the kitchen. Yuki was watching T.V as usual as I took care of Mika. I grabbed the towel from the cabinet and soaked it with cold water. I squeezed out the extra water and folded it.

"How is, Mika-chan?" Yuki asked looking away from the T.V.

"Her fever is still high" I said not putting any care in my voice.

"Oh" She mumbled and went back to watching T.V. The headmaster didn't allow her to get close to Mika, afraid that she too will get sick. So I was the one who had to take care of her. I was about to leave and treat Mika when the Headmaster called for me. I hope it's not lecture about not calling him father.

"Zerrrrrrrro" the headmaster sang.

"Shut up, I'm coming" I growled.

**~XXX~**

The headmaster wanted to talk to me again about my condition. I haven't told anyone about it, well I almost told Yuki but since Kuran came into the picture, it was best that I shut up. I headed back to Mika's room and found Kuran coming out from her room.

"_Kuran _what were you doing, Mika's room" I hissed.

"I was going to speak to her about the ghost she encounters but she's already asleep." He said already walk away.

"Stay away from Mika" I growled. He didn't respond and waved bye.

I don't trust him…he want something from her. Once he was out of sight I rushed into the room. She was lying there still and it was beginning to worry me. I ran besides her checking for any puncture of fangs. If he turned her…I will…kill…him

"ZERO QUIT… SHAKING ME…AUGH" She coughed. My heart sank in relief…she's okay…she's still human well kind of despite the facts she see's ghost.

"You tell me to go to sleep and then you wake me up!"

"Sorry" I apologized. She starts to huff and try to climb out of bed but I just pushed her straight down effortlessly.

"Go to sleep" I ordered. Dogs are easier to train than her.

"YOU WOKE ME UP and AUUUCHOOO" She sneezed. I let out annoyed sighed and handed her the tissue box. She blew her nose and sunk back into the blankets.

"You need to get well, so you can train tomorrow" I reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" She said staring up to the ceiling.

"I just hate doing nothing…For the first time, I actually want to see a ghost, just so I won't be bored"

"Hn…well you can't do anything" I shrugged.

"Or…"She smiled.

"What?" I said couldn't help but scowl.

"WE CAN PLAY MONOPOLY." She cheered.

"No."

"Uno?"

"Don't know how to play"

"Seriously" she said doubtfully

"Yes, I am what is Uno?" I asked. She let out an exasperated sigh and got off her bed even though I told her countless times to say but she was determined to play. She went to her suitcase and started digging for the cards. I played many games with Ichiru since he gets sick frequently but never have I played UNO. Mika came back with the cards that were blue, yellow, red, green, and a black card that is called wild.

"If you never played obviously your life sucks" She replied.

She explained the rules on how to play which was pretty easy just match the colors or match the numbers. The most important rule that she forgot to tell me was to yell out UNO…or you have to draw 2 cards.

"You never said I have to say UNO when I had the last card" I frowned pulling out 2 cards from the deck.

"You were doing so well I didn't bother to tell you" She grinned.

* * *

**MIKA P.O.V**

I will never play Uno with Zero ever ever ever ever again! We played the game atleast 18 times each time I lost. I was buried with 24 cards and non of them were the right color or number.

"Draw-four"

"QUIT DRAW-FOURING ME" I yelled.

"Uno…" He smirked.

"That's it I'm done" I pouted throwing the cards in the air.

"You finally stopped coughing" He commented. He was right I did stop coughing and sneezing. Who knew that Uno can cure colds?

"Hey, you're right" I smiled. Zero picked up all the cards and placed them on top of the dresser. He pointed to the bed and I shook my head.

"We have to train tomorrow…" But I stopped him right there…OH SHIT! THERE"S A TATOO ON ZERO'S NECK.  
"Why is there Tattoo on your neck Zero?" I said examining it. It's so weird it.

"Please don't exaggerate like Yuki did" He rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say, you could have gotten a skull or something, Or some naked chick?" I frowned.

He wacked the side of my head and gave me a stern look. "Don't think that I'm some type of pervert"

"It was just a suggestion" I said rubbing my head. He shook his head and left my room once again…since when is he starting to be nice. Oh shit, what if that isn't the real Zero…what if it's his twin…PFFFTTT like that would ever happen? I laugh to myself.

**~XXX~**

Training. Me, Yuki, and Zero were ordered to come to the basement which was actually a training ground for us. We basically did a lot of running and other exercise. Zero was usually trained separately from the headmaster to fight since he wouldn't allow him to fight girls. So only me and Yuki were able to fight. The fight we were trained for was aikido and martial arts. When it came to fighting Yuki I had to lower my level since it was the first time ever that she fought. I never used any martial arts move only aikido. At first Yuki fallen onto the floor many, many times but she soon got the hang of it. After 4 hours of sweat and sore thighs, the headmaster had called for a break.

"I'm so sore" I panted. I dropped to the floor and so did Yuki. She leaned on my shoulder despite my nasty sweat. Zero was still training with headmaster being a bad ass and all. The headmaster said it was now time to train with weapons.

"These weapons are for defense only. You may not use to kill vampires!" He said specifying only to Zero.

"These weapons were designed to your characteristic to fit you" The headmaster smiled. He went to the back of the wall and slid it open. There was three things on there. A silver stick, a gun and a combat pass…I better not get the combat pass.

"Yuki this is yours" The headmaster said handing it to her hands.

"It's called Artemis" He said patting her head.

"Zero, yours a bloody rose" He gulped.

"NO killing vampires with it "He warned.

"Now! Mika's yours, is a combat pass!" He cheered.

"You…can't be serious!"

"Yuki gets a stick, Zero gets freakin gun, and get this!" It was a diamond shape wood that has a carving of a skull.

"It does suit you" Zero added. I threw the combat pass at his head.

"WHAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MEAN, YOU JERK" I yelled.

"Calm down there's more to it than you think" The headmaster said trying to calm me down before I beat Zero to a pulp.

"So your going to let Zero walk around with a gun that can kill vampires when you know he's just aching to kill one"

"Mika has a point" Yuki agreed.

"I'll have Mika stay with Zero at all time when guarding the night class. Although Mika you will have a double job…you'll be watching the vampires dorms " The headmaster grinned sheepishly.

"huh…you can't be serious…HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DEFEND MYSELF FROM THE VAMPIRES! "

"Mika…you're going to be defending the vampires, it's not the other way" The headmaster said in a serious tone.

"I have a feeling there's more to what you're saying" I sighed.

**~XXX~**

Zero and Yuki practice with cool damn weapons and I was stuck with this damn Combat pass. The headmaster took me to another that was huge and empty. He finally came in with…KURAN!

"WOW …what's queen bee doin here?"

"Hello Mika" He grinned.

"Er…Hey" I waved.

"Mika, remember when you first encounter the hallows at the orphanage" He said reminding the horror of losing my ghost friend.

"Yeah…"

"We need you to defend the night class from them" Kaname answered.

"THOSE THINGS why can't the vampires take care of them"

"We can't see them nor sense them hardly" He shook his head.

"Hallows go after for people who have a lot spiritual energy. Vampires have a strong spiritual energy but are weak to sense the hallows to attack, that's why we need you." The headmaster explained.

"But..BUT. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN GHOST! KANAME" I pointed at him.

"I admit, I didn't believe such things exist but, I start to experience many vampires missing or dead. Their bodies were like shell, I don't want any of my friends to be harmed."

"Okay so what's this combat pass supposed to do" I thought.

"It's supposed to change you into a soul reaper"  
"And…how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Uh…well!...I uh…" He panicked.

"Never mind" I sighed. There's no point of getting him worked up.

"So are you ready to start you first training of soul reaper" He smiled.

" I'm actually excited" I grinned.

**You want the next chapter**

**Review down Below  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**Don't be lazy :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9 9:00 curfew!

**A/N** Sorry to say that these are not one of my longest chapter *SHILED* Just to give you guys a heads up there goings to be a major time skip in the next chapter so i'm going to start the chapter on the first episode of Vampire knight WOOOOOHOOO! Also, um well sorting failing my personal finance class...does a D count as failing...nevermind I have to spend alot of time fixing that and if i don't post as soon don't kill me blame...um AIDO! YAH...blame him...ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I DO READ THEM! although some are threatening reviews that if i don't post the next chapter..you guys will find me...scarey enough i don't mind them. :3 I call that tough love. Okay i feel like I'm talking to much so lets get on with the chapter! :D!

I insert my spiritual energy to the combat pass. Instantly I shot out my body as if I was shoved out. I had to admit it still freaked me out watching my body lay on the ground. I loomed over it staring at myself. I grabbed my wrist searching for a pulse but there was none. I couldn't help looking at my chest, I still had no boobs. I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Mika are you ready" The headmaster called out.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said ripping my gaze from my body. I walked toward him with Zangetsu on my back.

"Is the sword getting lighter" He asked.

Now that he mentioned it, it did felt lighter. I guess those extra exercise were worth it. Even though they were a pain in the ass and left my whole body sore. I pulled out the sword holding it with two hands. I thought at first my training was to fight Kuran but instead he walked away and sat on a bench.

"So wait I'm not sparing with him?"

The headmaster smiled and shook his head crossing his arms. "How can he spar with you, if he can't even see you" He answered.

I let out a gasp, I forgot, I was a ghost…he can't see me nor hear me. I can attack him right here if I could…that would make Zero happy but, I would get a sob fest from Yuki. Although Kuran doesn't seem that much of jerk…well except that he's all high and mighty about being a vampire and shit. Well as along as he makes Yuki happy, I'm okay with him…but if he ever crosses the line I swear to GOD I will kill him!

"Uh…Hello Mika are you still there" The headmaster said waving his hand at my face.

"Wait Wait….How can you still see me?" I questioned.

"Let's just say I have some experience with soul reapers and hallows but not enough to call me an expert or anything." He said hastily

"Surrrre, so what am I going to be doing?" I said. The headmaster pulled out five green balls from his pockets. They had a drawing…of bunnies. I think?

"Okay, For today's lessons you will cut these round balls. Each Ball has picture on them…a bunny. The bunny with X mark you do not cut, the one with clear image of the bunny you cut" The headmaster explained.

"…why am I cutting pictures of bunnies?"

He let out a sigh "I was told to do this for you training, so no questions got it!"

What's his problem, I'm just asking about the stupid drawings…it must be menopause. He threw the balls in the air and not understanding the drawings what-so-ever. I chopped the both.

"Mika… you were supposed to cut the this bunny" He growled.

"WELL HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW, THESE DRAWINGS ARE HORRIBLE" I said grabbing both balls.

"This is going to take a lot of practice" He sighed.

"No kidding, how about I just find a hallow to practice" I decided.

"That's too risky!"

"WELL YOUR PRACTICE AIN'T HELPPING"

"Fine…I still say it's too early but if you think that it may help you than we'll go searching" He agreed.

"YES!" I cheered. The headmaster left to talk to Kuran about my new idea to start out to kill an actually hallow. While they were left talking, I can have a little fun with old cranky pants. I quietly walked out the room and saw Zero shooting at one of the paper that has different bull's eye on them. I went behind him, getting ready to scare him by making his water bottle float that was on the side of him. . I lifted the bottle put at his face as if it was floating in midair.

"OOOOOOOH IT'S a FLOATING BOTTLE YOUR ARE BEING HAUNTED".

Scary enough Zero didn't look at the floating bottle; He was looking directly at me! He flicked my forehead making fall back to the floor.

"NO WAY YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" I cried.

"Unfortuanally for you I can. My eyes are becoming clearer to the supernatural now" He sighed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I HAD A YEARS FULL OF PRANKS TO PULL" I whined.

"Hn, now that's all over." He smirked.

"Whatever, I have to go somewhere" I said getting up from the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"To train duh" I stuck my tongue at him. He didn't seem bothered by it and returned to shooting. Just because, I didn't seemed to annoy him as much as I wanted to, I put my hands over his eyes right when he was about to shoot. Expecting him to miss, he shot a direct hit. My mouth opened wide in a O. How the Fuck is that even possible.

"Hn" He smirked already knowing he made the shot.

"I'm done, Mika's out" I grumbled.

**~XXX~**

Kuran, the headmaster and I were out in town searching for Hallows. It was dead at night, no cars; no people just building and the sound of the wind whistling. The headmaster said I didn't have to go searching for them because….they'll come to me. And in no freakin time Hallow that was green with same skull like face crawled on the side of the apartment buildings. When it finally came to a certain range toward me, I didn't hesitate to attack. My first aim was always the head. It swung its arm at me but used that arm to leap higher into the air. Falling down I used the opportunity to cut it in half. The hallow disperse into small particles.

"Well that was easy…" But my voice was cut off. I felt at 4 more presence of Hallows.

"You can't be fucking kidding!" I shouted, my voice echoing in town.

"Well since you got this under control, I'm going to start cooking dinner…hurry up and finish up your training. OH and be home by 9:00" He said pointing at the town's clock that was in the middle of the stores.

"And if you're not home by 9:00…your grounded" He grinned evilly.

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS"

"Are you ready to leave Kaname?" He asked Kuran not even acknowledging my screams.

"Come on how can beat all these-AWW BACK SIMBA BACK" I yelled sliced the second hallow.

"I have faith in you" He waved goodbye leaving in his porsh with Kaname Kuran. Before I can catch up to them, they sped the car and all that was left was dust of smoke.

"ARAARGGGGGGGGGH" The hallows screamed.

"ARRRRRRRGHH, right back at you!" I mimicked back slicing two of the hallow. He fell straight to the floor. I jumped on his head and swung my sword at the other hallow that was behind him. I killed that piece of shit instantly slicing him in half. Okay that leaves 3 more two go… I check the clock it was exactly 8:45. Okay so I only have a couple of minutes left. I think I can beat the clock… They ran toward like wild hungry beast…but when I think they're about to attack they ran right past me. They weren't even interested in me!

"HEY WHERE YOUR GOING!" I yelled. It didn't take me long to find out what they want. It was that vampire arrogant boy from the night class… what his name…Apeee…no um Aid-kit….fuck what his name. It'll come to me, I'm pretty sure, heh.

"HEY, BLOND BOY RUN!" I screamed. But he just kept walking…why isn't he running.

"_He can't hear you remember, you're in your soul reaper form"- Zangetsu reminded me. _

"damn your right" I grunted. The first hallow ahead grabbed blue eye and clenched him in his hand. He didn't know what was going on and start to panic. MIKA TO THE RESCUE! I jumped up and chopped the hallows thick purple arm. The hallow cried in pain giving me an opening to stab him in the heart. Two down two more to fucken go.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU WE WANT THE BOY" The monster number one gurgled.

"As tempting as it is…I can't" I frowned. I ran so fast to him slicing his head that he didn't see what was coming to him. One more to and I only have 5 more minutes! The last hallow did a dive for the vampire boy and for some stupid reason he stood there froze. What the fuck I thought vampires don't get scared! The hallow was too busy going after him that I sliced him in half. Once the hallow was gone, I was fucking tired! The vampire was still dumb struck at what happen but he slowly began to get up.

Do I dare look at the clock…..I slowly turned my head to look, my heart jumped when I saw the number. 8:55! WHY DID THE HEADMASTER LEAVE ME WITH NO TRANSPORTATION? I began to run down the streets and going to the easy routes that lead me to the academy. UNFUCKING BELIEVEABLE, I DON'T CARE WHAT KAIN CROSS THINKS HE IS UNFIT TO BE A FATHER! I sped even faster, making it to the gate. I made it to the school running up all those damn fucking stairs. I pushed open the doors finding the headmaster serving dinner to Zero and Yuki!.

"MADE IT!" I cheered looking at the kitchen clock that was directly 9:00. I thought the headmaster would be impressed but he only shook his head sadly. What the hell I made it on time!

"Mika…you're in your spirit form…technically you're not here" He tsked.

"WHAT!" I fell back on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 At least you said my name

** A/N Yeah, i know its not a long chapter, but i wanted to post something before, yes! i know you guys are going to give me a speech about this later, so sue me...wait dont! As i explain from my last chapter that my grades weren't doing to well. So my grade in Personal F went up and my mom was proud...until she saw my physics grade...do i really have to explain. Point blank is one grade goes up the other goes down, yet i'm still making an A in math...Lord knows how. Any way I hope any of yall are still reading. or even to review maybe even criticize...good criticize not the ones that say I hate this story blah blah blah. supportive ones...like my spelling lmao. Okay i'm dont talking lets go on with the story... **

****_~At least you said my name  
_

You know those days, where you just don't want to get up like seriously you don't want to wake up but someone flips on the light, and for some god Damn reason the light is brighter the Fucken forsaken SUN! Then when you slowly start to get out of the bed and go to the bathroom but your toe hits the corner of the door so you start cussing it out thinking that it's going to respond back…. Yeah it's one of those days. The headmaster was so cheery that it makes me want to hit him. Making everything five times worse there's no more flippen waffles so I have to deal with eating freakin cereal. This was not going to be a good year I can just feeeeeeeeel it! Yuki and Sir Emo were finished with their breakfast so they were already about to walk out the door.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" Yuki asked. Yuki was always too nice and innocent, not that it's bad but sometimes she fails to notice the obvious. Eh who am I to judge, I talk to ghost. About ten spirit were looming over me…there been more and more lately.

"No it's fine" I said bitterly looking at my disgusting breakfast.

Before I knew it the headmaster shooed me out with Yuki throwing me cereal bar instead. What the fuck is this? Why that is every company is trying to fit everything into a damn bar?! My stomach roared with anger and I had no choice but to bear it.

"You should have woken up early" Kiyru scowled.

"That's my business not yours, you could have left anytime you wanted!"

"It my business when your late for guarding!" He retorted.

"It's not like you're always there when it comes to taking care of the crazy ass day class girls" I shouted.

"Please, can't' we just get to class" Yuki sighed separating us once again. This has been going for how many years, it a big ass routine. In the morning me and Zero fight, Yuki separates us although when we go to class we still sit next to each other and among ourselves we whisper quietly and argue until one of us falls asleep most likely we both fall asleep during class, we go to lunch and somewhat argue among ourselves, Zero disperse to go who knows where and leaves me and Yuki to deal with the fan girls. Yup that's how it all freaking goes…

As we both entered the class, we were of course late…Nothing unusual about that is there. Yuki went with her best friend and I went up the small steps sitting next to Zero. The teacher continued with his lesson and I sort of pay attention although there's like 20 fucken ghost surrounding me.

"Can't you tell them to beat it" Zero sneered. Yes, Zero can finally see ghost like me, don't know how. All I know that ever since when we were little and he encountered with the hallow he was able to see more of the supernatural.

"Yeah last time I did that, I ended with 4 fucken therapists" I whispered angrily.

"Are you guarding the night class tonight?" He said already falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Hopefully not, I'm tired there stuck up asses, besides Ichigo and that carroted kid" I growled.

"Hn, you need to stop cussing it doesn't attract men" He smirked.

"Like a give a fuck, it's not like girls are attracted to scary, uptight men" I said back but in the end it didn't mean anything, he was already asleep. Damn old man, pretending not to hear me!

"I hope you dream of me choking you" I scowled in his ear. I can feel him roll his eyes and continue pretending to snore. I swear I can't stand him….I looked out the window to find something interesting to look at besides paying attention to the teacher. Gazing at the blue skies and birds a black cat leaped in onto the rail. I couldn't help but yelp. SOMEONE SAVE THE KITTY!

The black cat scratched on the window shield, meowing for someone to let him in. All the girls turn their head immediately and jumped over desk to see the kitty. The teacher stopped his teaching, afraid that the cat will fall of the ledge as well. One of the guys who were sitting at the window open it carefully so the cat wouldn't fall. As the window opened the cat ran inside jumping from desk to desk than landing on top of Zero's head. I couldn't help but giggle as that cat started to purr. Weirdly enough most animals love Zero although they fail to realize that he's a totally duche bag. When the cat was done rubbing off from him, he turn to look at me with his bright yellow eyes. The leaped off of Zero and circled around me as if it was observing me. After thirty seconds of circling me he took off running out the class room.

"I swear, animals are so weird" I sighed.

"Says the girl that can see ghost" Zero muttered.

Whacking him on the head "Shut-up and go to sleep" I growled. He turned his head to face me and give me one of his glares, but after living with him about 6 years you get use to them and just think that's his face.

"What" I snapped.

"You're in a mood" He answered.

"….and like you never are?!"

"Ahem Zero and Mika, please stop having your married arguments in class and leave them outside." The teacher announced. This offered him an arctic cold glare from me and Zero.

**~XXX~**

Ahhh the screaming and shrieking of girls in the Afternoon, it feels so much like back in the farm….oh wait…cows and horse don't scream like them. I couldn't punch them nor smack them, since the headmaster notify me that it's against the code to hit in school campus. I remembered last time I did he made me memorize the whole thing till I never do it again.

"Okay, ladies, give the night class some room" I said in the last years.

"This is so unfair, once I tell my daddy about this; he'll make sure you're off the committee!" Haru yelled in the front of the white chalk line. Her three wanna be friends agreed with her. I don't bother to remember their names because…they just don't stand out and they look exactly like Haru…creepy isn't it. The three of them dyed their hair blond with highlights plus their cut exactly the same way to their neck and they bought dark blue colored contact to match her eyes; although they are extremely uncomfortable to wear, they wore the anyway.

"Tell your fatass dad, that he can kiss my ASS; and if he has something to say about me being in the committee than that's good for him since he needs the exercise to go up those stairs to the headmaster office!" I said in her face. I already knew about her father being rich in all owning 2 of the shopping malls here in town. It doesn't bother me at all though because; I go to the markets HA!

"I'm I'mm a I'mma " She stuttered trying to find the words to come back me.

"You're going to shut-up, because today is not my day to piss me Off-oof"

Aido wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a tight hug. OH LORD not this again! I swear, ever since I have never bother to remember his name when I was a kid he tries to bully me to remember by making all the girls jealous of me.

"Really…Really… of all the days, you're going to do this today!"

"All stop, if you offer me some of your bl0-" I punched him so far away that his cousin nearly tripped over him.

"AIDO….YOUR DEAD"

"That's fine at least you said my name" He smirked as if he won.


	11. Chapter 11 Chasing alian cat, part 1

**HEY, GUYS, BEEN A LONG TIME, SO I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK! So i have some time to write (^0^) I know this isn't much but the next chapter should be up soon :3 and other stories, that i write. I'm also trying my utmost hardest to write a chapter for Werewolvest exist one of my first ZeroXoc stories but it's easier said than done. Anyways, I'll take any helpful criticism besides people saying they hate the story...cuz if you don't like the story, then don't bother reading it... Am I right? **

~_ Chasing alien cat part 1_

So my day just keeps getting worse…and worse. I woke up late in the morning, I didn't have a good meal for breakfast, and I gave Aido the satisfaction of calling by his name, freakin Zero isn't here to help me Yuki to settle down the Day class girls…AGAIN. AND THIS CAT WON'T STOP FALLING ME!.

"Shoo" I waved it away. But it merely hissed and came closer…OH SHIT.

"Back Simba back" I said frantically grabbing a thin wooden stick on the ground. It was no use; the cat was not intimated by it whatsoever! What are cats scared off!

"umm!...WOOF WOOOF" I barked like an idiot. The cat titled its head probably thinking I was the most stupid human on the planet…and at this moment I'm probably am.

"Okay what do you want Cat? Tuna, a ball of yarn? I offered. I was willing to do anything just for this cat to stop following me. But the cat just shook his head. So I guess no. Wait hold the phone! Did that cat understood what I was saying! And since when do cats shake their heads no to their owners!

"You….You…UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING!" I gasped. The cat gave me a creepy wink and ran to the woods and effortlessly jumped over the gates that border the campus.

_WHAT THE HELL HAS THE WORD COME TO!_

"What are you doing just standing there" Zero's said behind me. I turned around not having words to explain to what just happened.

"You look like you scene a ghost or something….did you?" He smirked. His stupid remark brought my voice back.

"That was such a lame joke…and…never mind…something are just not meant to discuss" I growled. I looked over to find Yuki fallen to the ground, must have been trampled by the day class girls. I was going to go help her but Kuran had this under control. While Yuki was in a daze of looking up at Kuran, there were a group of unhappy girls behind her.

"Um Yuki" I called out. She broke from her trance and stared at me. I pointed at her little problem and already she felt the uneasy presence of the day class girls giving her intense glares.

"I'm fine thank you very much!" She said hastily, getting off from the ground herself. As soon as Kuran patted Yuki's head, our over protective silver dog was out to bite…_this out to be good_. Zero took Kuran's hand off of Yuki and the rivalry has begun. I walked over to the intense atmosphere since I didn't want to be left out.

"Class has begun Kuran…" Zero seethed.

"_Why can't we be friends, why can't weee be friends_" I sang and clapped. They snapped their heads back and gave me their best shot of glares but it only caused me to laugh harder.

"It was a perfect moment though" I chuckled.

"It was not amusing at all Miss Kurosaki" Kuran spoke.

"The only thing, you and Kiryu have in common is no sense of humor" I said. Which was true, humor was not in their system or organs.

"I'll be leaving, goodbye Yuki" He said walking with his group of vamps. Once Kuran was out of sight and out of mind, Kiyru thought of someone else to be pissed at can you guess who? ME! YOU WIN A GOLD STICKER HOORAY!

"Don't you ever compare me to Kuran" He growled.

"Not my fault you got a thing for him" I smirked. Now I'm just digging my grave aren't I? His face boiled up and I was going to prepare for the worse until sadly a group of day class girls still haven't left yet…and let's just say I actually felt a pinch sorry for them.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM RIGHT NOW! MAKING A FUSS WITH YOUR "** KYA KYA KYA**" WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL, HUH?!" Zero roared blowing me and Yuki away. Yuki and I caught each other from falling as we both thought the same thing. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, SAYING HE'S THE ONE KEEPING THINGS UNDER CONTROL! HE'S HARDLY EVEN HERE TO DEAL WITH THE DAY CLASS GIRLS!.

"YOU WERE LATE AND YOU ACT LIKE THAT!" Yuki jabbed his by the right, as I jabbed him on the left.

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE KEEPING THINGS UNDER CONTROL WHEN YOU AIN'T EVEN HERE HALF THE TIME!" I threw another punch.

"YEAH!" Yuki agreed. It wasn't long till our height betrayed us and Zero push our heads down so we couldn't punch him…. Like I said this day is not my day

**~XXX~**

We were all in the headmaster's office, and Zero's complaining about the Night class grew, each year! I mean sure I'm not going to lie even I complain to the headmaster about the Night class, but sooner or later I accepted it like how I accepted seeing ghost.

" I don't get it" Zero's voice deepened.

"Here we go again" I sighed. Yuki sulked her head both of knowing this routine.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing" Yuki said to me.

"Apparently" I replied.

Zero becoming dramatic slammed his hands on the headmaster desk…again! " IS OUR ROLE GUARDING CELEBRITIES AS THEY COME OUT OF THEIR DORMS…HEADMASTER?!" Zero barked. I wonder will he ever lose his voice?

"IF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THE JOB IS PUT MORE STUDENTS ON THE DISCPLINARY COMMITTEE, THERE USELESS!" Zero pointed at us.

"HEY, I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE CRAP FROM SOMEONE WHOSE HARDLY EVER THERE TO HELP US! ME AND YUKI ARE BUSTING OUR ASS OFF, JUST BECAUSE, YOU ARE ON SOME TYPE OF META-POSE, OLD MAN, DON'T MEAN WE GOTTA TAKE IT" I shouted.

"YEAH, MR. GRUMPY" Yuki snapped.

The headmaster simply ignored our whole altercation and continues to sip his cup of herbal tea. " That's not possible" He slurped.

"Is their vodka in your tea that makes you so damn calm" I muttered to myself.

" I can only allow you three to do the job" The headmaster replied so seriously I almost found some respect for him…but the respect was already gone before he continued talking.

"Well…there's a lot of chores you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward…it's something no wants to do but…IF I LET MY ADORABLE SON AND BELOVED DAUGHTERS DO IT, I DON'T HAVE TO **GRIEVE **OVER IT!" He boasted.

Now it was gone, and I could care less what Zero does to him. Zero snapped the table in half, as if it was just a twig. And now we had to go furniture shopping for another desk...

"TRUE YOU'VE TAKEN CARE OF ME! BUT I DON'T RECALL HAVING BECOME YOUR ADOPTED SON!" He shouted.

"Sadly for me he has the papers to prove that I'm his adopt daughter" I said glumly. Yuki patted my back feeling the same pain.

"You two…you guys really are the headmaster Cross's adopted Daughters so say something to him" Zero asked.

"But… I think the Nightly class is doing fairly well with the night class. I'm happy to help" She smiled.

"Please, Mika tell me you have another opinion" Zero pleaded.

"I actually do, the majority of the night class are…

"MEOW" the same black cat meowed on the open window sill. THE CAT WAS BACK!. I MUST KNOW HOW HE UNDERSTANDS ME! …

"CAT!" I screamed, leaping over the table. The cat jumped off the window sill and land gracefully down the 20ft height building.

"OH YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY" I yelled.

"WAIT, YOUR NOT GOING TO ACTUALLY JUMP JUST TO GET THAT CAT ARE YOU?!" Zero shouted.

" THAT'S NOT ANY CAT, THAT CAT UNDERSTANDS ME!" I yelled back.

"What?" Zero and Yuki replied in unison. I didn't have the chance to explain because the alien cat was about to get away… Just to let you know, yes, I did jump out of 20ft building just to chase the cat… and yes I could have died…but I bended my knees. Does that make any sense? Whatever, it doesn't matter, All that matters is that damn cat!

"COME BACK HERE CAT" I screamed chasing after it._ Oh how I must look like a total idiot…._

* * *

_**REVIEW**  
_

_v  
_

_v  
_

_v  
_

_"Por va vor" _

_=_= yah my espanol is not that great but can I get a review for trying lol  
_


	12. This day just gets better and better

**A/N Review and enjoy :3 **

**DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR OTHER BITS OF BLEACH  
!**

_~This day get's better and better _

I knew it was dumb…um crazy, insane nuts any synonym for crazy. BUT IT'S THE CAT FAULT! I swear I saw that cat nod and it knew exactly what I was saying. It was creep and so freaky yet I was still chasing the dumb cat… How low can I go, first I've been called the ghost whisper now, they're going to be calling me Dr. Doolittle. Life is so unfair some times. When I try to live a normal life some weird freaky things start happening. Watch tomorrow, I'm going to think that every inanimate object can talk. Then I'm going to be taken to the nut place and Yuki is going to visit me every Sunday while she forces Zero to come see. But I'll prove to them that a Cat can talk and I'll make millions of dollars of awesome discovery!

When I thought my fantasy couldn't get any worse the cat went into mega speed. He was so fast like lighting that it looks like he disappeared! I stopped chasing him. Where the hell could have the cat gone? I knew cats were fast but not that fast. I let out a long sigh. I wasted my time running like crazy and I didn't even catch the damn cat. Since I was already outside I might as well parole. Now I should mention that not only do I protect day class from the night class. I also have to protect the Night class from the hallows. It's not something that occurs a lot but it happens time to time. For the time being there was no Hallows after the night class, I'm assuming that retarded soul reaper took care of it. Yeah i usually let him take of it...i'm just not use to my spirit being kicked out of my body.

From the distant I saw Yuki and Zero running toward where I was.

"Hey, Mika-chan, why did you run off?"

"I saw cat and I went chasing it" I said truthfully.

"You cause that big of commotion just for a cat?" Zero said with his unemotional tone.

"Don't call me dramatic, I'm not the one who breaks headmaster desk every time" I responded. That's when Yuki went between us again telling us to calm down. I can't calm down though because Zero always says something to get me mad. It's like he does it for his own wicked entertainment or something I don't know.

"Whatever, I'll parole on this part of the night class" He said and left. That's thing about him that I really hate. He gets the finally word and then becomes really extremely distant with me Like I have the plague or chicken pox.

"Zero seems a bit lonely" Yuki thought.

"Then why does he keep pushing us away then" I grunted.

"Who knows" Yuki shrugged. Me and Yuki always parole together. We were like two awesome cops. She was good cop and I was bad cop and also the sexy cop. She was Lee and I was James Carter basically we were a pair. We were on the search for any trespassers. There were always crazy KYA KYA girls that goes way too far and that they try to visit the night class. The night class doesn't mind because, well, it's like the food is walking to them instead of them going to go get it.

So far we haven't caught any day class girls yet, thank GOD. We walked the whole perimeter of the school and we even stopped just for Yuki so she can take a glance at Kaname

"No day class girls today, that's a surprise" Yuki said.

"I guess so, Must be our lucky day" I smiled. _Oh how I was so wrong_.

**~XXX~**

**(SCHOOl)**

As being displinary committees were always on parole. It's very difficult especially if you're trying to keep up with school work. Now I only failed that one year but let me just say we all fail last year. Yuki and I failed because well let's be honest were dumb as rocks. We're barley making up our grades even today. Zero on the other hand, I don't know how he flunk a year. Maybe like the three musketeers if one fails, we all fail, I honestly don't know. As I was saying about being a displinary committee since we work all night, we get very little sleep so that's mostly why me and Zero are at it for each other's head. So like the vampires we sleep during day in our class room which doesn't make the teacher happy since he's so passionate of what he teaches…math.

My eyes were closed the whole time my left arm was used as a pillow and once the teacher talk about 3.14 equals pie. I started dreaming about pies! Oh how wanted a pie right now. Small bits of drool trickled down my lip. Now let me just say I was gone. My mind was in dream land and the other half was still awake. So when the teacher called out my name.

"Kurosaki! What's pie?" He yelled. Now I only heard half of what he said…and well this what my mind answered with.

"I WANT 314 OF PIES! I screamed. This causes Zero and Yuki to jolt up. They both stared at me with panda bear angry eyes, well not so much from Yuki since she went straight back to sleep. Zero was doing more of the glaring.

"Oh sooo that wasn't the answer" I blushed slightly.

"SUPPLEMTARY CLASSES FOR YOU THREE!"

Okay it wasn't unusual that I got supplementary classes, like I said we are the three musketeers nothing can split us apart. Oh I hope I did not just jinx that…_heh _

"Nice going" Zero muttered beside me.

"Shut-up, at least I answered the teacher" I growled.

"you screamed pie how is that answer?"

"I was hungry! C'mon I didn't eat any breakfast, we started talking about pie…and gosh darn it I wanted pie" I pounded my fist with the desk. Yuki slowly began to wake up and looked up at us arguing. Yori her best friend was about to leave.

"Wait, Yori let's take supplementary together, it's no fun especially when Zero and Mika are fighting." Yuki begged.

"HEY HEY, I try to keep it cool but he's hot headed and too much into the details" I pointed at him.

"And your reckless, over-confident, hard to handle and can't even act like female" He snapped.

"Oh. No. 't." I snarled. I pounced on Zero like some wild beast. Hey made me this way i tell you! he made me this way! .

"Please stay Yori" Yuki whimpered.

"I'm sure you can handle it, be sure they don't kill each other" Yori smiled and quickly left the class.

_"MIKA STOP YOUR GOING TO TEAR ZERO'S HAIR. OFF"!_

**~XXX~**

Now Zero's hair is unfortunately still intact with his head. I was close though really close to ripping it off if it wasn't for Yuki pulling me off of him. To make things worse Yuki decided for all of us to be together when we parole. We were at the school during the night class classes. Yuki chose a spot next the window where we can see the night class being taught. It was all for the benefit for Yuki so she can see Kuran and also didn't make her look like some stalker when she had all of us with her. This was Zero's chance to tease her about Kuran because he knew and I knew that this was for Kuran.

"So how is he doing tonight, your hero Kaname?" Zero said catching Yuki take another glimpse of Kuran again. I'm not going to lie I did smirk a bit but masked it off with serious face because I was still mad at what he said about my feminine appearance.

Before I could get Yuki's reaction I spotted below two girls coming close to the school. You've got to be kidding me and I thought we doing good on this one day streak with girls trying to cross over at night. I leaped down from balcony, swinging from the branch down.

"Listen here, you guys know the drill, get back to your dorms. It's dangerous here, there's rapist and Santa clause lurking in the corners so yeah um scram"

"We just wanted to take a few pictures of the night class. It only be a few minutes" a girl with shoulder-length brown hair said trying to bandage her other friend that had incredible short hair. …WAIT OH NO SHE'S BLEEDING!

"YOU'VE GOT TO KIDDING ME YOUR HURT TO, SANTA CLAUSE IS SURE TO GET US NOW, COME ON YOU GUYS GOTT A LEAVE NOW" I ordered trying to get the up and leave.

"HURRY YOUR ASSES UP AND GET OUT OF HERE." I yelled pushing them to hurry. Damn these girls move so freakin slow! Then a bright spirtital energy appeared…._vampires_.

I pulled a anti-vampire sword that headmaster finally lend me since my zanpakuto only worked with…hallows. I immediately pointed my sword at them all dramatically and well let's just say Aido and Akatsuki weren't timid. Akatsuki pushed the sword out of his way.

"Oh the night class…_Akatsuki Kain! Hanabusa Aido! WOW_" The girls awed.

"Blond boy and Carrot head, you guys make day harder and harder" I growled.

"How mean, Mika-chan, we came here because we smelt blood. We just happened to stop by…" He smirked.

Aido creepily smelt the air as a cool breeze came by. "Ah…such a nice smell…Oh it's your blood"

"Come near them Aido and I'll break each of your fangs" I growled.

"_KYAAA WHAT SHOUD WE DO!? HE SAYS WE SMELL GOOD"_ The girls giggled.

"What idiots" I sighed. The human race just gets dumber and dumber.

When Aido came closer, he came in contact with my hand. "Did you fall?"

"Oh shit" I cursed.

"The nice smell is your blood" He answered tilting my hand over revealing scratch of blood on my palm. I pulled the sword of grasp but he snatched it back and flung the out of reach.

"Umm Aido…." Akatsuki said cautiously.

"DON'T YOU DARE BITE ME AIDO-I SWEAR I'LL=" But he didn't care he sunk his fang which hurt like hell.

"He's a vampire" The girls cried and then later fainted.

" I want more shall I partake from your neck" He ask his face smeared with my blood.

"Partake from this" I used my free hand and punched him in jaw. He plummets to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'M SO FUCKEN TIRED. I ONLY GET A MINIM AMOUNT OF REST; I CAN'T WAKE EARLY ENOUGH TO GET MY DAMN WAFFLES. AND THEN YOU BITE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSS AIDO!"

"Wait…MIKA-CHAN"

"MY NAME IS MIKA TO YOU" I yelled grabbing a fistful of his hair and pounding on his face to the floor. It wasn't long before Yuki and Kain tried to pull me of him. Zero had his gun already pointed at him.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden…Did you lose your mind drunk on the scent of blood" Zero sneered.

"Wait Zero…" Yuki tried to calm him.

"But I've already tasted her" Aido smirked.

_BOOOOOOOOM._ A beam of purple lights was shot. Yuki had Zero's arm up so he missed Aido head.

"Stupid why did you shoot?!" Yuki scowled.

"That scared me" Aido whimpered.

"Good" I spat.

"My, my, would you mind putting your bloody rose away? It's a great threat to us" Kuran said appearing from the shadows.

"President K..kuran" Aido sweat dropped.

"I'll take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters instructions" Kaname responded with much highness.

"Is that acceptable…Kiyru" He said with serious tone.

"Just get them out of my site" Zero responded.

Kaname Kuran with say something gentleman like to Yuki and then Yuki saying something back. I honestly didn't care, all I knew I was going to get my revenge. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll be sure to make hurtful and embarrassing. Getting too caught up in my thoughts, Zero grabbed hold of my hand, using his tear of his sleeve to cover the blood. Wtf?! I was to blush and say thanks until…

"Were leaving get those two quickly" He snapped orderly.

"As usual always ordering me around" I sighed lifting up the girls while Yuki lifted up the other one. These girls were not light not one day gets better and better…. Aido shall pay!


End file.
